


MANKAI Chat Lyric Pranks

by Mia_Dragnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: #SaveTsumugi'sFlowers2020, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beer, Chaos, Chatlogs, Comedy, Comfort, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Discoball, Disney References, F/M, Feel free to request, Feelings, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Halloween, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Heart Attacks, Heathens, High School Trip, If ur easily scared DONT press the link Chikage gave, Izumi is So Done, Izumi is a QUEEN, Kingdoms, Language of Flowers, Last Friday Night, Light Angst, M/M, MANKAI kids went all out, Mattress Surfing, Melancholy, Mentions of Bars/Nightclubs, Mentions of Nudity and Skinny Dipping, Multi, No offense to Disney tho, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Peer Pressure, Pining, Rising Blood Pressure, Romance, Sakyo Is So Done, SakyoIzu @ therapy so they're spared, Scary Stories, Song: Candy Store (Heathers), Songfic, Spoilers, Swimming Pools, Teenage Drama, Unresolved Sexual Tension, er idk tho, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Dragnaire/pseuds/Mia_Dragnaire
Summary: What it says on the title[REQUESTS CLOSED] for now
Relationships: Arakawa Shifuto & Izumida Azami & Hyoudou Kumon, Arisugawa Homare & Minagi Tsuzuru, Chigasaki Itaru & MANKAI Company, Chigasaki Itaru & Utsuki Chikage, Citron & Guy (A3!), Furuichi Sakyou & Izumida Azami, Fushimi Omi & Hyoudou Kumon, Hyoudou Juuza & Hyoudou Kumon, Hyoudou Juuza & Hyoudou Kumon & Sakisaka Muku, Hyoudou Juuza & Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Kumon & Izumida Azami, Izumida Azami & Rurikawa Yuki, Izumida Azami & Usui Masumi, MANKAI Company & Sakisaka Muku, Miyoshi Kazunari & Sakisaka Muku, Nanao Taichi & Rurikawa Yuki & Sumeragi Tenma, Nanao Taichi & Sumeragi Tenma, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sakisaka Muku & Nanao Taichi, Sakisaka Muku & Sakuma Sakuya, Sakisaka Muku & Summer Troupe, Sakuma Sakuya & Rurikawa Yuki, Tachibana Izumi (A3!) & Everyone, Takatoo Tasuku & Tsukioka Tsumugi, Utsuki Chikage & Mikage Hisoka, Yukishiro Azuma & Everyone
Comments: 92
Kudos: 134





	1. OK Not to Be OK | Muku & Kazunari

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again with writing something without a plan at hand...  
> Result of binge watching plenty Obey Me! lyric pranks on youtube  
> ...  
> Anyways, Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open the song's link in another bar so it can play in the bg while u read  
> [OK Not to Be OK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tuTYr4fi3k) by Marshmello & Demi Lovato

##  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

* * *

**Muku**

Feeling like a drop in the ocean

**Izumi**

Muku?

**Muku**

But don't nobody notice

**Juza Hyodo**

Who?! Classmates?

**Muku**

Maybe it's all just in my head

**Tsumugi Tsukioka  
**

Don't clam it in, Muku.  
Keeping it all bottled up would only make it worse.

**Muku**

Feeling like I'm trapped in my own skin

**Kumon**

You're beautiful and strong Muku.  
Don't let your classmates tell you otherwise, right @Juza?

**Juza Hyodo**

Yes

**Muku**

And now my body's frozen  
Broken down, I've got nothing left

**△△△**

Muku, don't be sad  
I'm going to give you my special triangle so you'll feel better

**Sakuya**

Misumi's right  
You've got us, Muku

**Izumi**

All of MANKAI loves you

**Muku**

When I'm high on emotion  
And I'm losing my focus  
And I feel too exhausted to play

**Itaru Chigasaki**

I know what you mean...  
When you play with noobs  
Sooo painful to look at the screen

**Tsuzuru**

@Itaru this is serious!!

**Chikage Utsuki**

I'm not fond of tea but  
I can recommend you some spices to help you relax

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Don't get lost in the moment  
Or give up when you're closest

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Miyoshi is right @Muku  
This will come to pass

**Muku**

All I need is somebody to say

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

It's okay not to be okay

**taichi nanao**

@Muku YESS listen to @Kazunari  
It's okay not to be okay

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

When you're down and you feel ashamed  
It's okay not to be okay

**Tasuku Takato**

@Muku is this about when you messed up our street act yesterday?  
Don't feel bad about it  
If anything, I'm sorry I wasn't able to help guide you better

**Muku**

Feeling like I'm lost in illusion  
And lately I'm secluded

**Yuki**

I leave my phone for one second  
...  
I don't know who your classmates are  
Do you want me to come over to your class next time and give 'em a talk?

**BANRI.**

Talk??  
Why not go straight to a brawl?

**Omi Fushimi**

@Banri, this can be solved without any violence  
And no, you're not going to crash into St. Flora either @Juza @Kumon

**Kumon**

But @Omi  
Muku's classmates have to pay

**Juza Hyodo**

I'm still going  
@Banri you're not stopping me

**BANRI.**

Who said about stopping you, asshole?  
And who said you're the only one going

**Sakyo Furuichi**

NO AND THAT'S FINAL  
Juza, I'm banning your dessert privileges, if you do  
Banri, you're on bathroom duty for a week

**BANRI.**

Fine  
I'm not going anywhere

**Muku**

Thinking I'll never get my chance  
Feeling like I've got no solution

**Tsuzuru**

Wait  
Is this about the casting?  
Do you wanna be the lead on the next Summer Troupe's play?

**Izumi**

I'm making this clear  
All of you will get a chance to be the lead  
Okay?

**Muku**

It's only 'cause I'm human  
No control, it's out of my hands

**Alice  
**

Ah Humanity; such is the case of our being on earth  
This reminds me of a poem I wrote

**Hisoka  
**

Shut up @Alice  
Let @Muku continue

**Alice  
**

How rude  
But very well @Muku feel free to free your soul's musings

**Muku**

When I'm high on emotion  
And I'm losing my focus  
And I feel too exhausted to play

**Azuma**

My offer still stands @Muku  
If you wish to just rest without interruption  
My doors are open

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Don't get lost in the moment  
Or give up when you're closest

**Tsumugi Tsukioka  
**

Kazunari's right, Muku  
You're not alone in this

**Muku**

All I need is somebody to say

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

It's okay not to be okay

**Chikage Utsuki**

Hmmm  
Is it just me...

**Azami**

I haven't been with you guys for long  
And I'm one of the youngest  
But  
If there was anything I learned from Shitty Sakyo  
Out of all the fvcking lessons he tried to teach me

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Oi  
Get on with it, bon  
And LANGUAGE

**Azami**

Shut up Shitty @Sakyo!!  
...  
It's okay not to be okay @Muku  
Okay?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

When you're down and you feel ashamed  
It's okay not to be okay

**Sakuya**

@Muku I made plenty of mistakes too  
Even now I still got a lot to learn when it comes to acting  
But I'll get there someday  
So let's work hard, okay?

**Tenma Sumeragi  
**

Slr I just finished shooting a scene  
The path of an actor is difficult and full of obstacles  
There will be days where you'll find yourself lost not only on the character you're portraying but also within yourself  
There will also be times that no matter how much you've trained to get the role, you'll still fail  
Take it from me @Muku

**Yuki**

Ehh  
You're pep talk actually improved in leaps and bounds

**Tenma Sumeragi  
**

Oi

**Muku**

So  
It's okay not to be okay?

**Izumi**

Yes, @Muku

**Kumon**

YESSSSSS

**Juza Hyodo**

It's alright to feel that way

**Tsumugi Tsukioka  
**

Yes, Muku  
It's okay not to be okay

**Muku**

Thanks @everyone  
@Kazunari did we do okay?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

YASSSSS  
We nailed it!!!

**Izumi**

What?

**Omi Fushimi**

What??

**Tasuku Takato**

Hm?

**Chikage Utsuki**

I knew it

**taichi nanao**

AH  
AHHHH  
AHHHHHHHHH  
I WANNA DO THIS TOO @Muku @Kazunari

**Yuki**

I can't believe this!!  
And to think I already got my needles ready to poke your classmates

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Oi, what are you youngsters on about?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

LOLOLOL  
So this is what's that about

**Tenma Sumeragi  
**

Can't believe I didn't see this coming  
But this is actually pretty fun

**Kumon**

WOAHHHH  
I only understood this just now  
@Muku I wanna try this too

**Azami**

Damn, we all got tricked

**Tsumugi Tsukioka  
**

What trick?  
@Muku were you lying about your feelings?  
Even so, my point still stands

**Muku**

Well...not really  
I guess the song just matched up with what I felt

**BANRI.**

Shit  
HAHAHAHAHA  
This is a good one  
Wanna try this next time

**Tsuzuru**

Wait, back up  
What song?!  
HUH?!

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Ok not to be ok by Marshmello & Demi Lovato  
Ya'll got lyric prank'd  
Changed some of the lyrics tho

**Azuma**

Oh, so that's what this was  
You guys got us good

**△△△**

Ohhhhh  
So that's why I heard Muku and Kazu laughing in the other room

**Izumi**

But still  
@Muku, are you REALLY okay?

**Muku**

Yes  
But  
It was nice seeing you guys assure me that I'm a special part of the company  
And that I don't have to be okay all the time  
Thanks again @everyone


	2. Ours | Itaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Ours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZ34LlaIk88) by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very poor attempt at humor

It was the end of another tiresome workday and Itaru felt like he was just going through the motions at this point. He sighs as he let the cacophony of the bustling city cars surround him. Taking a glance at his watch, his lip twitches in dismay. He'd been stuck in traffic for almost an hour now and he was pretty sure he's close to throwing a road rage, at that point. Normally, he'd taken out his phone already and played a few levels on one of his games. However, he was out on the road and traffic was unpredictable. As much as the possibility of reincarnating to another world (preferably to one of his games) seemed tempting, he'd rather live without missing any limbs, thank you very much.

Deciding to increase the volume of his car's radio, he tries to settle himself comfortably on the car seat and painfully wait for the traffic to move. As the radio announcer moves on to the next song, he finds himself tapping along to the music. It was a song he'd heard when he was in high school. It was unfortunate that he had the lyrics memorized because his classmates then had the habit of singing it just about every day.

That and it was catchy.

Huffing to himself, he decides to finally - _finally_ \- check on his phone. Despite the urge to click on one of his gatcha games, he goes straight to the theatre company chat. He convinces himself that the chat had better and _safer_ entertainment for him while he waits out the traffic.

And that was when the idea struck him.

##  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

* * *

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Elevator buttons and afternoon air

**M.U**

UGH  
What are u talking about now?!

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Strangers silence makes me want to take the stairs

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Did something happen at work, Itaru?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,  
But right now, my time is theirs

**Tsuzuru**

Are u talking about Chikage-san  
???

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Seems like there's always  
Someone who disapproves

**Omi Fushimi**

So something did happen in your workplace?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

They'll judge it like they know about me and you

**Azuma**

Well...  
That escalated fast

**Tsuzuru**

So it is Chikage-san

**Citron**

ITS A CONFECTIONARY

**Guy**

My prince, I believe 'confession' is the word

**Citron**

EXACTLY

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

WAY TO GO ITAROON

**Itaru Chigasaki**

And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out and my choice is you

**taichi nanao**

FHALFJWIEJSFKJAFIEFINAFNJRBGI  
I wanna be confessed too!!!  
Or confess to someone I like  
WAHHHHHH

**Muku**

This sounds like the slice-of-life manga I was  
reading last week where the main characters were already  
dating but they were hiding their relationship because their  
boss established a no-dating rule policy in the company

**Itaru Chigasaki**

"So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
people throw rocks at things that shine  
and life makes love look hard"

**Alice**

Now that is quite poetic of you Itaru  
Care to join me later for a reading session?

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

It is true  
Nowadays, there's a lot of things to consider  
before committing yourself to a relationship  
But that doesn't mean you give up on love

**Tasuku Takato**

I agree with Tsumugi

**Itaru Chigasaki**

The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours

**BANRI.**

This is cute n all  
But where tf is the one being confessed to??

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

@Chikage Wer yah @?  
Itaroon's like out here writing love notes

**Sakuya**

Ah, I think Chikage-san has a conference abroad  
He left a few hours ago, tho

**Hisoka**

He's still on the plane

**Itaru Chigasaki**

You never know what people have up their sleeves

**Sakyo Furuichi**

I agree with that statement above  
But Chigasaki, is this really a good time for this?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me,  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles

**Hisoka**

There are a lot  
So prepare yourself

**taichi nanao**

HUH?!

**Itaru Chigasaki**

But I don't care,  
'Cause right now you're mine

**Tsuzuru**

Technically, Chikage-san isn't here  
But  
Points for figurative expression, I guess??

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

WAIT  
Rather than confession  
Isn't this more like an assurance for their relationship?

**Muku**

AWWWWW  
This is just like chapter 72 of the manga I talked about earlier

**Itaru Chigasaki**

And you say, "So don't you worry your pretty little  
mind, people throw rocks at things that shine,  
and life makes love look hard"

**Izumi**

I don't want to be rude or anything  
And I fully support you and Chikage  
But shouldn't these messages be for your private chat

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Like I said earlier  
Shouldn't you be writing this elsewhere?  
There's a right time and right place for everything

**Itaru Chigasaki**

The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours

**Yuki**

You know I never really pegged the  
Elite Swindler to be this... whatever this is  
But I guess the two of them could now be lumped together

**△△△**

They make a really pretty triangle  
△△△

**Tasuku Takato**

I still don't understand what that means

**Tsuzuru**

Don't we all

**Itaru Chigasaki**

And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong  
And your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in

**Omi Fushimi**

Did their officemates condemn them?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

NO WAY  
ITS 2020 ALREADY

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

There should be freedom on our sexual orientation now  
But it isn't as widely accepted as much as we would want to believe and want

**Itaru Chigasaki**

I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you

**Alice**

I do insist you join me later for poetry reading, Itaru  
I believe we can cultivate this artistry that love has given you

**Yuki**

I'm pretty sure there would only be bastardization happening

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak

**M.U**

Yesterday, you said you loathed his riddles  
And how you couldn't get a read on him at all

**Tsuzuru**

Does Chikage-san even have a gap in his teeth?

**Azuma**

Perhaps, he knows more than we all could  
They do share a deeper relation

**Izumi**

Azuma-kun!  
The children!

**Azuma**

I'm not wrong tho  
Afterall they share a room

**Itaru Chigasaki**

And any snide remarks from my mother  
about your tattoos will be ignored,  
'cause my heart is yours

**Hisoka**

So you saw them...  
Your mother isn't the one you should be worried about

**Azuma**

See  
A deep relation

**Sakyo Furuichi**

STOP WITH THE INNUENDOS

**BANRI.**

Are we just going to plainly ignore  
Hisoka's quite threatening message?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

"And don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
people throw rocks at things that shine  
but they can't take what's ours"

**Yuki**

This is the third-  
FUCK  
ADNDIJDIWODWDNWOBF

**Sakyo Furuichi**

LANGUAGE

**Itaru Chigasaki**

They can't take what's ours

**Omi Fushimi**

Didn't you just say that in the last message?

**BANRI.**

AH DAMMIT  
I shoulda known

**Itaru Chigasaki**

The stakes are high,  
the water's rough,  
but this love is ours

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

WAIT  
Is this?!?!?!

**taichi nanao**

AAAAHHHHHHH  
That's why it's familiar

**Itaru Chigasaki**

HA  
Guys got lyric prank'd  
A win for taruchi

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Now that you mention it  
This is Taylor Swift?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

YEP

**Muku**

So it wasn't for Chikage-san?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Wdym for senpai?  
It's more like an offer to the gatcha gods  
for better luck later

**M.U**

It's always games with him anyway

**taichi nanao**

B-but????

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Welp traffic's moving  
GG  
See ya later


	3. Raise Your Glass | Kumon & Azami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Raise Your Glass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjVNlG5cZyQ) by P!ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chap today  
> I'll post one of the requests later~
> 
> Excessive use of ? and !  
> Also it ain't what u wanted but there's a lot of Sakyo in here tho lol   
> Here ya go, [WritingCrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCrab/pseuds/WritingCrab)

"Good evening!!"

Azami rolled his eyes at Kumon, grumbling to himself, "You don't have to shout it."

"Nah, it's fine," Shifuto grinned as he led the two upstairs to his bedroom, "Come on in."

Sitting on the floor, Azami looked at his friend in all seriousness and asked, "So...is it done?"

Shifuto nodded as he rummaged through the backmost part of the lowest drawer on his table. A moment later, he carried out a bunch of paper and placed it at the center of the low table. A moment of silence passed among the occupants of the room as each of them took a page out of the pile. This went on for a long while until there were no more pages to look over.

"So..." Kumon started as he drummed his fingers on the table, "Which one?"

"Sometimes, it depends on the timing," Shifuto said as he picked a random paper on the 'approved' pile, "When are you doing it, anyway?"

Azami clicked his tongue before saying, "I want to do this today since we're already here..."

"Same," Kumon eagerly nodded, "We didn't tell anyone where we were going."

"You sure about that?" Azami raised an eyebrow at the purple-haired boy, "Not even Juza-san?"

Kumon visibly deflated but answered, "Yep..."

"Well, if you wanna do it now..." Shifuto trailed off as he quickly flipped over to the particular page he was looking for, "This one would be a good start."

Looking at the paper he handed out, Kumon grinned, "I'm fine with it."

"Hmm" Azami turned to look at the clock in his friend's room before smirking, "Timing huh?"

##  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

* * *

**Juza Hyodo**

Has anyone seen Kumon?  
@Misumi

**Izumi**

The last time I saw him is this morning

**Omi Fushimi**

Maybe he got caught up with school projects?  
But it is already 10pm

**Muku**

!!!!!  
YOU DON'T THINK HE-

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Okay  
Let's calm down for a second

**△△△**

Nope, I haven't seen him either  
I was out the whole searching for new triangles

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Azami's not here either

**Sakuya**

Maybe they both went out

**taichi nanao**

MAYBE MUKU IS RIGHT

**Azuma**

Let them be youths

**Azami**

Right right, turn off the lights,  
We gonna lose our minds tonight

**Sakyo Furuichi**

BON  
WHERE ARE YOU?!

**Kumon**

What's the dealio?

**Tsuzuru**

Dealio?  
I don't think that's a word?

**Kumon**

I love when it's all too much,  
Five a.m. turn the radio up

**Hisoka**

pls dont  
its too early...

**Azami**

Where's the rock and roll?

**BANRI.**

Which ones do you listen to?  
I can recommend u some

**Azami**

Party crasher

**Sakyo Furuichi**

YOU CRASHED A PARTY?!!

**Kumon**

Panty snatcher

**Muku**

Kumon???

**Juza Hyodo**

Kumon, NO

**Azuma**

Ahh  
So they are having fun

**Azami**

Call me up if you a gangsta

**BANRI.**

You called?

**Kumon**

Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Because this IS a serious matter  
YOU'RE OUT LATE AT THIS HOUR IN A PARTY  
NONE OF YOU TWO TOLD ANY OF US

**Izumi**

We would've let you guys go if you told us  
Pls don't do this again  
I'm responsible for you all

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Maybe a friend of theirs threw a party  
It looks like they're having fun anyway  
Although, it is quite late

**Azami**

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways

**Tsuzuru**

Glass?  
Are they...drunk?

**Sakyo Furuichi**

YOU'RE DRUNK???  
I SWEAR TO GOD BON  
IF THAT'S NOT WATER

**Kumon**

All my underdogs, we will never be never be,  
anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

**taichi nanao**

YEAH  
GO OFF KUMON

**Hisoka**

if u wanna be loud  
do it outside

**Muku**

Stop encouraging him pls

**Azami**

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass

**Kumon**

Just come on and come on and raise your glass

**Alice**

Based on context clues left behind  
I do believe they are drunk on alcohol

**Yuki**

We already got that the first time

**Tasuku Takato**

Right...

**BANRI.**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Not so pure now huh?  
What do u have to say for urself  
@Juza

**Juza Hyodo**

WHAT DID YOU SAY ASSHOLE???!!!

**Izumi**

GUYS  
NOW IS NOT THE TIME

**Kumon**

Slam slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
freak out already

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

I know anything EVERYTHING about parties  
Also  
Wer the party @?

**Yuki**

As much as I don't care abt what's happening  
Muku's hyperventilating  
Stop this

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

I'll help calm him down Yuki  
Just stay put

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Normally i'd ignore this cuz i'm on a raid  
But damn I could hear u guys freaking out  
with my noise-canceling headphones on  
LOLOLOLOLOL

**Azami**

Can't stop, comin' in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
so fuckin' on right now

**Sakyo Furuichi**

LANGUAGE  
AND DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND  
YOU'RE EVER LEAVING THE DORMS THE MOMENT  
I SEE YOU

**Chikage Utsuki**

You don't think...  
They're also high?

**Citron**

OHH  
LIKE STOMMERS  
THEY EAT SLUGS

**Guy**

Do you mean stoners and d-

**Omi Fushimi**

Don't say it!!

**Kumon**

Party crasher

**Azami**

Panty snatcher

**Izumi**

Oh My God @Kumon @Azami  
Pls stop this  
Tell us where you are

**Kumon**

Call me up if you a gangsta

**Azami**

Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

**BANRI.**

Haven't we established this already?  
Also @Kazunari check ur phone

**Kumon**

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways

**Juza Hyodo**

@Kumon STOP DRINKING

**Tenma Sumeragi**

I don't think they'll ever register  
any of the things in this chat  
They sound terribly drunk out of their wits

**Azami**

All my underdogs, we will never be never be,  
anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

**Tasuku Takato**

I think it's best if we already start searching for them

**Tsuzuru**

Shouldn't we have done that from the start?

**Kumon**

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass

**Azami**

Just come on and come on and raise your glass

**Sakyo Furuichi**

THE ONLY THING I'LL EVER RAISE  
IS MY HAND AND IT'LL LAND ON  
BOTH YOUR HEADS

**Azami**

So if you're too school for cool

**taichi nanao**

INVITE ME NEXT TIME  
I'M A COOL DUDE

**Sakyo Furuichi**

THERE WILL BE NO NEXT TIME

**Kumon**

And you're treated like a fool  
Treated like a fool

**Sakuya**

Are they drinking because  
they're sad?

**Alice**

If they were treated like fools?  
I suppose drinking can be pardoned then

**Sakyo Furuichi**

NO  
THERE'S NO EXCUSES FOR  
THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR

**Azami**

You can choose to let it go

**Kumon**

We can always, we can always,  
Party on our own

**Sakuya**

Wait  
So they're not at a big party then?

**Azuma**

Perhaps they are at a bar  
or a nightclub

**Izumi**

WHAT?!?!

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways  
GOT IT

**Sakyo Furuichi**

MIYOSHI  
YOU'RE AT THE BAR?!  
AND YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM?!?!

**Tsuzuru**

Why are you sure they're at a bar?  
They can't even get in because they  
don't have the right ID  
Right?

**Azami**

Dang it  
All my underdogs, we will never be never be,  
anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

**Chikage Utsuki**

Ah  
So that's what this is

**Yuki**

This again?

**BANRI.**

LOL  
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

What's happening?  
I don't

**Muku**

Oh thank god  
they're okay

**Kumon**

AWWW  
All my underdogs, we will never be never be,  
anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

**taichi nanao**

So it's another one of those again?  
AWW come on  
I wanna join in one tooo

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass

**BANRI.**

Just come on and come on and raise your glass

**BANRI.**

Just finish it

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

YOU GUYS DID GREAT!!!

**Azami**

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass  
(for me)

**Kumon**

Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
(for me)

**M.U**

Lyric prank

**Izumi**

WHAT

**M.U**

ah the director replied to me

**Sakyo Furuichi**

WHAT

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

What

**Tasuku Takato**

I'm coming back to the dorms

**Azami**

Dammit I thought we could get through

**Kumon**

Well, only two people got it  
I think that's okay

**Juza Hyodo**

@Kumon  
Are you okay?

**Kumon**

Sorry bro  
it's just a prank  
We're at Shifuto's for a sleepover  
Sorry director @Izumi for not telling

**Izumi**

As long as you guys are safe

**Tsuzuru**

So is this gonna be a  
regular thing now or

**Itaru Chigasaki**

LOLOLOL  
ofc not  
cuz it aint a prank  
anymore if it did

**Sakyo Furuichi**

ANYWAY  
You're both grounded  
as soon as you come back

**Kumon**

Awww  
Sorry @Sakyo

**Azami**

Whatever Shitty Sakyo


	4. Heather | Tasuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Heather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPUg7n8-M6o) by Conan Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request [sifra_a3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifra_a3/pseuds/sifra_a3)  
> You might wait for a bit for the other one tho  
> Also I thought to establish that we DON'T TRUST CHIKAGE LOLOLOLOL  
> But if ur brave enough tho, then go ahead but don't say Itaru didn't warn u 😉😉😉

##  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

* * *

**Tasuku Takato**

I still remember third of December

**Hisoka**

My birthday?

**Alice**

What's there to remember?  
Hisoka wanted to sleep the  
whole day for his birthday

**Tasuku Takato**

Me in your sweater, you said it  
looked better on me, than it did you

**Azuma**

Now, who could you be talking about?

**Sakuya**

I don't know if its important but  
the other day I saw Tsumugi-san  
lend his sweater to Tasuku

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

I did  
It's too big for me anyway  
It fits him better  
And it was a cold morning

**Tasuku Takato**

Only if you knew how much I liked you

**BANRI.**

OOOFF  
Confession time LOL

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Tacchan...

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

I SMELL TEAAAAAAA

**Citron**

What kind of tea?

**Tsuzuru**

I don't think that's what he meant

**Tasuku Takato**

But I watch your eyes  
As she walks by

**Muku**

OMG  
Childhoodfriendstoloverstrope

**taichi nanao**

exactly  
BUT  
who is SHE??

**Muku**

Correction  
Childhoodfriendstoloverstropebutangst

**Tasuku Takato**

What a sight for sore eyes  
Brighter than the blue sky

**Citron**

So she heals sick eyes?

**Tsuzuru**

Close enough

**Alice**

I believe he means this lady that Tsumugi  
saw is incredibly beautiful  
Great metaphor and idiom use @Tasuku

**Tasuku Takato**

She's got you mesmerized  
While I die

**Alice**

See

**Izumi**

Are you alright Tasuku?

**Muku**

Does Tasuku-san have  
Hanahaki Disease??

**Tenma Sumeragi**

HE'S DYING?!?!

**Yuki**

DUMB HACK  
ITS A FICTIONAL DISEASE  
HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THIS?!

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Shut up  
I knew that

**Yuki**

Sure...

**Tasuku Takato**

Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Tacchan you're not just pretty  
You're pretty strong, pretty cool  
and so much more

**Tasuku Takato**

You gave her your sweater,  
"It's just polyester"

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Is this about that girl in the rain?  
She was shivering all alone  
She needed the sweater more than I did

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

OH~  
Lets keep the TEAAAAA spillin'

**Azuma**

@Tsumugi how could you?

**Chikage Utsuki**

This is why you shouldn't trust anyone  
based on appearance only

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Is this the pot calling kettle black?

**Tasuku Takato**

But you like her better

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

No, I don't?

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Then why did you end that sentence  
with a question mark?

**Tasuku Takato**

Wish I were Heather

**BANRI.**

Dang  
There it is  
Name drop

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

I

**Tasuku Takato**

Watch as she stands with  
her holding your hand

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

She needed help Tacchan  
You know this

**△△△**

Their pretty triangle isn't pretty anymore

**Omi Fushimi**

Tasuku-san, maybe she just really needed it?  
I know I would do the same

**Tasuku Takato**

Put your arm 'round her shoulder,  
now I'm getting colder

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Tacchan, she needed a hug  
No one should go through  
what she experienced  
You saw what happened, right?

**Azami**

To think even Tsumugi-san's  
like this...

**Sakyo Furuichi**

BON

**Azami**

What?!  
It's been weeks already  
I'm not grounded anymore!!

**Tasuku Takato**

But how could I hate her?  
She's such an angel

**Omi Fushimi**

Well she did nothing wrong

**Tsuzuru**

I'm pretty sure there's no better  
angel thanTsumugi-san  
But I don't know now

**M.U**

The director's a better angel

**Izumi**

Thank you  
but now's not the time

**Tasuku Takato**

But then again, kinda wish she were dead

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Oh Damn  
That's deep

**Kumon**

Guys, what's happening?  
Muku's crying again  
He said one of his ships is ruined  
I didn't know he collects miniature boats

**Juza Hyodo**

Scroll up  
And no, he doesn't have any toy boats

**Sakyo Furuichi**

There's no need to spill blood on this  
Fix this properly, Takato and Tsukioka

**Tasuku Takato**

As she walks by  
What a sight for sore eyes  
Brighter than the blue sky

**Sakuya**

Whoever she is  
She must be really really pretty  
if both Tasuku-san and Tsumugi-san  
talked about her

**Chikage Utsuki**

Do want to see a picture of her?  
Here ya go [her picture](https://www.google.com/search?q=sadako+scary+pic&hl=en&sxsrf=ALeKk03-F2rwSGnpXJwFborkvC0g_2gaHg:1603008811328&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=181x37wuU5VIqM%252CBgmwO_4-IXxocM%252C_&vet=1&usg=AI4_-kS2wZolN2DeAGAUJnGU5z12eP40VQ&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiXkJWW2b3sAhUNfXAKHRdbDwgQ9QF6BAgCEDY#imgrc=181x37wuU5VIqM)

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Don't click that @Sakuya  
You'll just see a picture of Sadako

**Tasuku Takato**

She's got you mesmerized  
While I die

**Izumi**

No pls don't  
Tasuku, your life is more important

**Tasuku Takato**

Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

@Tsumugi don't play around  
Tasuku-san's heart

**Tsuzuru**

Like you're one to talk  
Need I mention the names

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Ouch Tsuzuroon  
They were the ones who  
threw themselves at me

**Tasuku Takato**

You gave her your sweater  
"It's just polyester"

**Yuki**

If this is just about the damn sweater, I swear  
I'll make the both of you matching ones  
Just stop this dammit  
I can't stand all three people crying in my room

**BANRI.**

OH SHIT  
HAHAHAHAHA  
EVEN JUZA LOLOLOL

**Juza Hyodo**

Shut up asshole  
Taichi's here too

**Tasuku Takato**

But you like her better

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

I don't  
Really

**Tasuku Takato**

I wish I were Heather

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

OH

**Hisoka**

you're fine as is

**Azuma**

No need for something that drastic  
Haven't we established that you are cute  
And if Tsumugi-san can't appreciate it

**Tasuku Takato**

Wish I were Heather

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

OH

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Takato, you have your own charm  
You don't need to change yourself for love

**Sakuya**

I don't think Heather could act the way you do  
Pls don't change Tasuku-san

**Tasuku Takato**

Wish I were Heather

**taichi nanao**

Man, I wish I was this loved as Heather

**Omi Fushimi**

Thats...  
one way of putting it

**Tasuku Takato**

Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

You're at the dorm, right?  
Can we talk about this, Tacchan?

**Tasuku Takato**

You gave her your sweater  
"It's just polyester"

**Azami**

Wait a minute  
Dammit

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Same  
I only got it in the second chorus

**Sakyo Furuichi**

This again?  
Honestly, what's the point of this

**Tasuku Takato**

But you like her better

**BANRI.**

AHH Shit  
Conan Gray  
How did I not see this one?

**Tsuzuru**

You know this is getting out of hand  
For a prank, that is

**Omi Fushimi**

You're not wrong  
This looks far too real

**Tasuku Takato**

Wish I were

* * *

Tasuku looked up from his phone as he heard the door open. Much to his surprise, Tsumugi came running in and caught him in a hug. Phone abandoned on the couch, all he could see were the tears threatening to spill on the corners of his childhood friend's eyes.

He honestly didn't mean anything about the song. He had been dared to do something he'd never done before in their last drinking game with the adults and this was the easiest thing he could think of - lyric pranks. He just went with the first song he found. Now, he just feels really bad.

"I k-know," Tsumugi sniffs, "it's j-just a...lyric prank..."

"Shhh," Tasuku said as he awkwardly patted his blue locks, "This one's on me."

Tsumugi releases Tasuku from the hug as the other wiped his tears away, "...I want to give you something."

"Tsumu, you don-"

"Here," Tsumugi handed him a pot of purple twiggy flowers, "This is heather."

"..." Tasuku frowns at the pot, "You're definitely not going to let this go, aren't you?"

"Nope," Tsumugi replied, cheekily smiling.

Sighing, Tasuku places the pot on their center table then asks, "So...what's so special about this heather?"

Biting his lips, Tsumugi refused to meet Tasuku's piercing eyes then murmured to himself.

Raising an eyebrow at the weirdness of his actions, Tasuku closed the distance between them, "Come again?"

Tsumugi blinks before he blinds the other with the softest of smiles, "An admiration and beauty that runs beyond skin deep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, did I do this justice?  
> I think not *sighs*
> 
> I've got like 20+ songs I wanna do  
> but keep the requests coming, I guess?  
> It'll take a bunch of time tho before I post them


	5. Tik Tok | Tenma & Taichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Tik Tok](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OF04pKp-r9o) by Ke$ha

Tenma woke up to the sound of Taichi's not-so-quiet excited whispers. He could only huff in exasperation as he forced himself to get up. Squinting at the darkness of their hotel room, he sees the hands of the clock at 11 and 6. He throws the sheets over him and turns the light on eliciting a surprised squawk from the red-headed skater boy on the other bed. Despite his unwillingness to wake at such an ungodly hour, this has to be done.

It was time.

"Dude did you even try to sleep?" Tenma said as he sat on the bed again while pulling up the theater chat.

Taichi shook his head as he jumped over the bed, "I'm hella excited for this, how could I?!"

Tenma rolled his eyes as he backread some of the messages he missed. He smirked at the last messages the director and Sakyo sent.

##  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

* * *

**Izumi**

Remember to send us pictures  
I know its a school trip but  
I still need to make sure both of you are fine

**Sakyo Furuichi**

You better listen to the director this time

11:10 pm

**taichi nanao**

Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P Diddy

**Itaru Chigasaki**

ahieidaofneijafnbaozk  
YOU MESSED UP MY COMBO

**Hisoka**

...it's not morning yet

**Tsuzuru**

P diddy???

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
[Tenma in Yokohama at night.jpg]

**Izumi**

Why are u out??  
AT THIS HOUR???

**taichi nanao**

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

**Tasuku Takato**

What on earth  
Is going on  
??????

**BANRI.**

HAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Cuz when I leave for the night, I ain't comin' back

**Izumi**

What do you mean you're not coming back????  
@Tenma @taichi WHERE ARE U GOING?!?!

**taichi nanao**

I'm talkin' pedicure on our toes, toes  
Tryin' on all our clothes, clothes

**Azuma**

The night is most definitely fun  
Ahh to be young...

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Boys blowin' up our phones, phones  
Drop-toppin', playin' our favorite CDs

**taichi nanao**

[wild nightclub party.jpg]  
Pullin' up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy

**Azuma**

Ah good choice  
They serve good cocktails there

**Chikage Utsuki**

They are drunk in a nightclub  
Interesting

**Yuki**

I was going to ignore this  
BUT  
WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!  
SOME OF US HAVE TO ACTUALLY SLEEP!!!

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up

**M.U**

And I thought the director messaged me...

**Omi Fushimi**

@Tenma @taichi I know you're legal already  
But pls guys

**taichi nanao**

Tonight, I'ma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Tick-tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

What's happening?  
Why are you guys still awake?  
Its almost midnight?

**taichi nanao**

Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer  
[several pints of beer on the table.jpg]

**Tsuzuru**

Thats...  
A LOT...

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

They be gettin wasted  
MAAANNN the party must be so LIT

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here

**Tasuku Takato**

You have no money?  
But how?

**Chikage Utsuki**

They got mugged

**Izumi**

WHAT?!?!?!

**taichi nanao**

And now the dudes are linin' up 'cause they hear we got swagger

**Tenma Sumeragi**

But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

**BANRI.**

YEAH  
Go kick their asses!!

**Tsuzuru**

Why are you encouraging this???

**taichi nanao**

I'm talkin' 'bout everybody gettin' crunk, crunk

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Boys try to touch my junk, junk

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Boys touching your  
What

**Azuma**

Ah it's that kind of bar then

**taichi nanao**

Gonna smack him if he gettin' too drunk, drunk

**Tenma Sumeragi**

[barfight.jpg]  
Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out

**Izumi**

OMG  
What r u doing??  
Get out of there PLS!!!!

**BANRI.**

LOL weakass punch

**Juza Hyodo**

Like ur any better

**BANRI.**

Wanna say that to my face?

**taichi nanao**

Or the police shut us down

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Police shut us down  
[police entering the bar.jpg]

**Itaru Chigasaki**

You guys got arrested?  
LOL GG

**Izumi**

NO  
I DONT BELIEVE THIS

**taichi nanao**

shut us down

**Chikage Utsuki**

@Izumi the pictures say otherwise

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'ma fight

**taichi nanao**

Til we see the sunlight  
Tick-tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
[stripclub party.jpg]

**Azuma**

Oya~

**BANRI.**

Oya Oya

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Oya Oya Oya~  
LOL  
Wrong fandom

**Yuki**

Ive never seen two idiots  
this insane

**Tenma Sumeragi**

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down

**Tsuzuru**

You know what I'm glad about?

**taichi nanao**

My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

What?  
And YASSS  
KEEP THE PARTY GOIN'

**Tenma Sumeragi**

You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

**Tsuzuru**

@Sakyo slept thru it all  
Ah shit

**BANRI.**

LOL you've done it now  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
@Omi @Kazunari check ur DMs

**taichi nanao**

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up

**Sakyo Furuichi**

WHAT

**Itaru Chigasaki**

LOL  
Sending prayers

**BANRI.**

Sending prayers (2)

**M.U**

Sending prayers (3)

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Sending prayers (n+my phone number)

**taichi nanao**

Put your hands up

**Sakyo Furuichi**

A PARTY AT THIS HOUR!!!  
DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE  
ARE OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW???!!!!  
TRUST ME YOUR HANDS ARE THE LEAST THINGS  
YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT ONCE I FIND YOU

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

**Chikage Utsuki**

That's actually quite true  
You are a celebrity

**Izumi**

@Tenma @taichi it's not too late  
yet to walk away from this  
@Tenma think about what your father's  
gonna say

**Tsuzuru**

More like  
What's the media gonna say?

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Guys you better stop now  
I think I heard Sakyo go out of his room

**Omi Fushimi**

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'ma fight

**Tsuzuru**

Omi-san??  
Ahhh okay I got it

**Azami**

It isn't morning yet  
But all of you already made my day  
HAHAHAHA

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Til we see the sunlight  
Tick-tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

**Sakyo Furuichi**

BON  
GO BACK TO SLEEP

**Azami**

YOU WOKE ME UP  
DAMMIT

**Tasuku Takato**

It's one of those things again?

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Well you did one too

**taichi nanao**

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'ma fight

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

U GUYS R AWESUM  
I almost believed the pictures

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Til we see the sunlight  
Tick-tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

**Izumi**

Oh thank god it's just Kesha  
Guys pls dont do this to me again

**taichi nanao**

Oh, whoa, whoa-oh

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Oh, whoa, whoa-oh

**Sakyo Furuichi**

That's right  
Oh Oh  
I am personally handing out  
your punishments

**BANRI.**

OOOOFFFF LOLOLOLOL  
They're not at the dorms tho

**taichi nanao**

Yeah we're on a school trip remember?

**Sakyo Furuichi**

If you think a school trip is  
going to stop me  
THINK AGAIN

**Muku**

Guys what happened?  
I think I saw Sakyo-san's  
car roll out to the street

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pictures came from Igawa...in case you were wondering


	6. mad at disney | Tsuzuru & Homare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [mad at disney](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OapZ84eIuM) by salem ilese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muku was supposed to be in this too but he already had his turn...so yeah

"No"

Homare's grin hasn't been deterred by Tsuzuru's deadpan stare, "It's an exquisite thing. Why I haven't thought of this is beyond me."

"So?" Tsuzuru raised an eyebrow before continuing to write in his notebook, "Do it on your own."

"That wouldn't do," the poet said, placing a hand on his chest as if the very thought was blasphemous, "It won't be believable after all and I shan't be able to execute such a glorious prank properly."

Tsuzuru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the older's man, "Why not ask Muku then?"

It was Homare's turn to raise an eyebrow at the sleep-deprived college student who sighed as he looked at the piece of paper Homare had brought him, "Right..."

##  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

* * *

**Tsuzuru**

ARGH!!!!!

**Sakuya**

Tsuzuru-san, what's wrong?

**Izumi**

Are you having trouble writing?  
Why not take a short nap first

**Tsuzuru**

I'm mad at Disney!

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Disney?

**Muku**

But why??  
Disney's really good

**Tsuzuru**

They tricked me

**Tasuku Takato**

Tricked you?  
How?

**M.U**

What are you on about now?!

**Tsuzuru**

Had me wishing on a shooting star

**Muku**

But wishing on a star is romantic  
It also makes your dreams come true  
That's how the song goes  
What's wrong with it?

**△△△**

Stars have many triangles  
Please don't hate it

**Tsuzuru**

But now I'm twenty-something,  
I still know nothing

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Tsuzuroon did u forget ur bday?  
N ur not 20 yet

**Sakyo Furuichi**

And what do you mean 'know nothing'?  
Your scripts says otherwise  
Don't degrade your accomplishments

**Tsuzuru**

About who I am or what I'm not

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Well...  
That's a loaded statement

**Itaru Chigasaki**

It doesn't get any easier  
after every year

**Chikage Utsuki**

Welcome to adult life!!

**Tsuzuru**

So call me a pessimist  
but I don't believe in it

**Yuki**

Okay then  
I'm calling you Pessimist  
from now on

**taichi nanao**

What's happening?  
And what don't you believe in?

**Tsuzuru**

Finding a true love's kiss is bullshit

**Sakyo Furuichi**

LANGUAGE

**BANRI.**

He aint wrong tho

**Izumi**

@Tsuzuru what brought this on?

**Tsuzuru**

Cause I felt sad love  
I felt bad love

**taichi nanao**

Did someone...  
break Tsuzuru-san's heart?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

*spills tea  
WHAT?!

**Tsuzuru**

Sometimes happy love  
turns into giving up

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

You shouldn't  
It will come one day

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Wait is this that time where  
I forced you to marathon with  
me all the latest Disney live actions?

**Muku**

But why would you still hate Disney?

**BANRI.**

Yeah  
Shouldn't u hate on Kazunari instead?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

HEY

**Tsuzuru**

I felt hurt, love  
by the word love

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Don't hate it  
Even if someone broke  
your belief in it

**Tsuzuru**

What the hell is love  
supposed to feel like?

**Hisoka**

...marshmallows

**Azuma**

A warm hug in the coldest of nights

**Tsuzuru**

What the hell is love?

**M.U**

The director is love  
And you're not taking her from me

**Sakyo Furuichi**

She's not something you can own!!  
If anything, she belongs to Mankai

**Izumi**

Thank you?

**Alice**

What the hell is love?

**Yuki**

Ehh  
Even the shameless poet too?

**Alice**

What the hell is love  
supposed to feel like?

**Hisoka**

I said it's like marshmallows  
Soft n fluffy...

**△△△**

LOVE -> TRIANGLES

**Alice**

My fairy grandma warned me  
Cinderella's story

**Sakuya**

I liked that story

**Tenma Sumeragi**

What about it?

**Muku**

You mean how the prince found  
her with just a glass slipper?  
It's romantic

**Alice**

Only ended in a bad divorce

**Muku**

Oh...

**Sakuya**

Oh...

**Omi Fushimi**

I don't remember  
it ever happening??

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

There's sequels of this  
I haven't watched them tho  
WAIT, REALLY?!

**Alice**

The prince ain't sleeping when he  
takes his sleeping beauty

**Kumon**

Oh I know this one  
The prince saved sleeping beauty  
by kissing her while she was asleep  
for a long time

**Juza Hyodo**

Now that I see it...

**Tasuku Takato**

It actually sounds...  
Bad

**Alice**

To the motel on his snow-white horse

**Muku**

What?!  
B-but

**Azuma**

Now that just sounds disturbing

**Alice**

So call me a pessimist  
but I don't believe in it

**Alice**

Finding a true love's kiss is bullshit

**Azuma**

I wouldn't call it that  
But it is quite difficult nowadays

**Yuki**

Well  
It is overrated

**Sakuya**

B-but...

**Alice**

Cause I felt sad love

**Tsuzuru**

I felt bad love

**Sakyo Furuichi**

I think we all did

**Azami**

He's speaking from experience

**Sakyo Furuichi**

BON

**Alice**

Sometimes happy love

**Tsuzuru**

Turns into giving up

**BANRI.**

Okay we get it!!  
You got hurt  
Move on

**Yuki**

Why are they finishing  
each other's sentences now?!

**Alice**

I felt hurt, love

**Tsuzuru**

By the word love

**Alice**

What the hell is love  
supposed to feel like?

**Juza Hyodo**

Well, its sweet  
Like all the pastries and candies  
combined into one  
You can't get enough of it

**BANRI.**

Tf is that  
HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Azuma**

At least he gave his own definition  
of it  
I don't see the other adults doing it  
Why don't you impart some  
knowledge onto these children?

**Azami**

So, what the hell is love?

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Okay  
Love is like a flower  
You nurture it for it to bloom exceptionally  
However, it won't always be the case  
Even so, it doesn't mean after failing to  
make it grow you have to give up on it forever

**Tsuzuru**

What the hell is love?  
What the hell is love  
supposed to feel like?

**Tasuku Takato**

It's special

**taichi nanao**

That's it?

**Tasuku Takato**

Well, it's hard to put it into words

**Kumon**

Yeah, I wanna know too  
What the hell is love?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

It's when you grind for the whole night  
to get that SSR card  
It's difficult and energy-draining  
but worth it

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Well if you put it that way...

**Alice**

What the hell is love?

**Chikage Utsuki**

I think the other three covered enough

**Sakuya**

Your perpectives are different  
I think you should still say it Chikage-san

**Chikage Utsuki**

...  
You will feel an inexplicable  
urge to protect them  
You could kill someone for them

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

WAIT  
NONONONONO  
That sounds different already!!!

**Chikage Utsuki**

I already gave an answer  
@Sakyo?

**Muku**

If all I've read is wrong then...  
What is love supposed to feel like?

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Do I really need to?

**Azuma**

Yes~  
As the oldest of us

**Sakyo Furuichi**

I-  
You will long for it  
You will go beyond for that person  
and funnily enough, as Chikage has said,  
even kill if necessary  
You will put execessive effort to be with  
that person, sacrifice if need be  
And at the end of the day, even if it looks like  
it's all for naught, you would always be there  
for them

**BANRI.**

I cant believe he typed all that

**Izumi**

I think that sums it all up  
I also think the same

**Tsuzuru**

We're mad at Disney  
DISNEY!!

**taichi nanao**

But what about Pixar?  
Pixar's good

**Alice**

They tricked me  
Tricked us

**Yuki**

Sure  
You can stop repeating now  
We get it

**Tsuzuru**

No more wishing on a shooting star 

**Sakuya**

Okay, Tsuzuru-san  
I won't

**Muku**

Me too

**Tsuzuru**

Guys its just a joke

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

WHAT??  
IT'S A SONG????

**Tsuzuru**

Google it  
LOL this is actually fun

**Alice**

See

**Sakyo Furuichi**

This again?  
Honestly, what is the whole point of this?  
It's a complete waste of time  
If you instead used this time to practice  
...  
I'm banning this

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Frooch NO

**BANRI.**

NO (2)  
I didn't get my turn yet

**taichi nanao**

NO (3)  
I haven't seen others do it yet

**Sakuya**

Same  
It looks really fun to do

**Sakyo Furuichi**

FINE  
Give me at least 1  
good and valid reason  
why I should not ban this

**taichi nanao**

Uhhh...

**Tsuzuru**

Well its useful for me  
I get to see other PoVs  
from you  
I think it might help build  
characters and scripts for me

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Think of it as a different type  
of etude

**Tasuku Takato**

I think I can see what you mean

**Azuma**

It could offer stress relief too you know  
And perhaps a guide for those  
who find it hard to express what they  
want to say

**Izumi**

If you put it that way  
I wouldn't mind having these  
every now and then  
Just not always

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

YASSSSSSS

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Okay, fine  
The director has spoken

**Azami**

HA  
SIMP

**Sakyo Furuichi**

BON!!!!


	7. Fight Back | Banri & Juza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Fight Back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYDP_8UTAus) by NEFFEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im kinda angry cuz my net's been stupid for the past few days  
> Anyway, I'll try to post 3 of these today so yeah...

##  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

* * *

**BANRI.**

@Juza Ur nvr gonna make it  
ur not good enough

**Kumon**

Say that again you blond bimbo!!

**Izumi**

@Kumon NO  
Where did you even learn that?!

**Citron**

IT MUST BE A TATTLE OF MILLS

**Tsuzuru**

@Citron battle of wills

**BANRI.**

Theres a million other peeps  
w/ d same stuff

**BANRI.**

U rlly think ur diff?  
Man u must be kiddin

**BANRI.**

Think ur gonna hit it but u just dont get it  
Its impossible its not probable

**Sakuya**

I thought they never fought any more

**Yuki**

Never fought?  
When have they ever not fought u mean

**BANRI.**

Ur irresponsible 2 many obstacles  
U gotta stop it yo u gotta take it slow  
U cant be a pro dont waste ur time no more

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Banri why are you doing this?  
All of us have equal chances  
to stand on stage

**Tasuku Takato**

No need to bring others down  
especially Juza

**Juza Hyodo**

WHO TF R U TO TELL  
ME WHAT TO DO?!!

**Kumon**

YES bro  
Go off!!!!

**Izumi**

NO guys pls stop

**Tenma Sumeragi**

They're fighting again?

**Hisoka**

...y r u guys so noisy  
it's barely morning...

**Juza Hyodo**

I dont give a damn if u say u disapprove  
Im gonna make my move Im gonna make it soon  
And Ill do it cuz its what I wanna fuckin do!!

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

YASS  
SLAAYYY

**Muku**

Why are u goading them on?  
We have to stop or-

**Tsuzuru**

NO DONT  
NAMES HAVE POWER

**Azami**

Pffft  
LOL  
U wer the one who did it

**Tsuzuru**

IK  
That's why we have to solve it  
before he-who-shall-not-be-named  
even realizes they're fighting  
Again

**Juza Hyodo**

Cuz all these opinions n all these positions  
They comin in millions theyre blockin ur vision

**Chikage Utsuki**

How about you cool off for now?  
Take a walk outside then-

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Wow senpai  
I never seen u give  
good advice before

**Chikage Utsuki**

I wasn't finished  
Then when you think the  
other finally forgot you  
can go for the ki

**Juza Hyodo**

But no, u cant listen that shit sall fiction  
Cuz u hold d power ALA ur driven

**Tenma Sumeragi**

That's right  
All we need to do is keep on improving  
Don't listen to haters

**taichi nanao**

Is everyone gonna ignore  
that Chikage-san didn't finish  
his message?

**BANRI.**

Ur nvr gonna make it  
Theres no way that u make it

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Yes he will

**BANRI.**

Yeah maybe u can fake it  
but ur never gonna make it

**Citron**

BUT IT HAS BEEN SAID  
DAKE IT TIL YOU NAKE IT

**Guy**

Sir it's  
fake it until you make it

**Kumon**

Bro, r u just gonna take that?

**Omi Fushimi**

Make him take it all back

**M.U**

I thought they were over this  
Ugh tell me when its over

**Sakuya**

Masumi-kun dont sleep  
U have school today

**Azuma**

Well this is quite entertaining

**Kumon**

Don't tell me u believe that

**Omi Fushimi**

R u just gonna take that?

**Kumon**

Or will u fucking fight back?

**Izumi**

Language  
OMG what will I tell your mother?

**Omi Fushimi**

@Juza will u fucking fight back?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

HAHAHAHA LMAO  
Even the mom  
HAHAHAHA

**taichi nanao**

Omi-san  
You too?!?!

**Yuki**

And I thought Ma  
would stop this

**Muku**

Wahhhh  
Guys come on  
Stop it

**Juza Hyodo**

U aint gonna make it, u  
ain't nvr ever gonna break it

**Juza Hyodo**

U can nvr beat em man,  
theyre better than u, face it

**Kumon**

TAKE THAT SILKY HAIRED  
ASSHAT  
DAMN

**Juza Hyodo**

Thinkin that they give a damn  
Ur not thinkin straight kid

**Juza Hyodo**

No, they dont give a damn  
you got what I'm sayin?

**Juza Hyodo**

Im not fuckin playin Ill give it to u str8, man  
Theres 2 many others n ur not that gr8, man

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Well I wouldn't say I'm not  
ONE of the greater ones

**Yuki**

Uhuh...right...  
Make up your mind hack

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Ok Ok guys  
We all have our own strengths

**Juza Hyodo**

Stop what ur sayin, stop what ur makin  
Everybody here knows that ur just fakin

**taichi nanao**

...he did kinda didn't  
wanna act at all before...

**Citron**

CUP MEET CAULDRON

**Azami**

OMG HAHAHAHA  
I CANT RITE NOW  
IWRUWWNFFKFJDUJSDF

**BANRI.**

Nah, I dont wanna hear it anymore!!!

**BANRI.**

I dont wanna hear it anymore!!!

**Kumon**

OOOOOHHHH  
ARE U BURNED?!  
CANT TAKE THE BURN ANYMORE?!

**Muku**

Nooooooo  
@Kumon stop  
adding oil to the fire

**BANRI.**

All these fuckin thoughts, theyre not what I need anymore

**BANRI.**

Im about to shut the MF door on all u  
poor ass haters w/ ur heads in the clouds

**Tasuku Takato**

Is it me or that meant  
something else?

**Tsuzuru**

Same

**BANRI.**

Talkin out loud so proud

**BANRI.**

U better shut ur GODDAMN mouth b4 I  
do > speak out, its bout to head south

**Sakuya**

Um...guys  
Can u stop now?  
I

**Azuma**

Oh hush  
Let them duke it out  
At least until their sexual tension subsides

**Izumi**

Azuma-san!!!!

**Juza Hyodo**

Ur nvr gonna make it  
Theres no way that u make it

**Juza Hyodo**

Yeah maybe u can fake it  
but ur nvr gonna make it

**Azami**

I honestly dont care  
but u guys should listen  
to Sa-

**Omi Fushimi**

@Banri r u just gonna take that?

**taichi nanao**

Which side r u rlly on????

**Kumon**

@Juza make him take it all back

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

They already did  
But if yall wanna continue  
Go ahead

**Omi Fushimi**

Don't tell me you believe that

**Kumon**

R u just gonna take that?

**Muku**

IMSORRYGUYS  
IHADTODOITCUZIDONTWANT  
ANYOFUHURTBUTIDONTMIND  
IFUCALLMEROADTRASHTHAT  
ISWORSETHANTUMBBLEWEED  
ANDDESERVESTO-

**Omi Fushimi**

Or will you fucking fight back?

**Kumon**

Or will u fucking fight back?

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Trust me  
There won't be any  
fighting of sort

* * *

_click_

Before they could even think if escaping, both Juza and Banri looked away from their phones to the silver glint of the handcuffs on their wrists. Mouths hanging before anger slowly seeped into their faces, the two looked behind them where an unimpressed Yakuza and his lackey stared back.

"WHAT THE HELL SHITTY OLD MAN?!"

"We're not even fighting. This isn't allowed."

"SHUT UP," he scolds the two who stopped almost immediately from shouting out their complains, "...I had hoped it wouldn't come to this as both of you had grown...but apparently I was wrong..."

Glasses glinting from the sunrise, Sakyo walks to exit their shared room with a cackling Sakoda beside him, "Prank or no prank, I won't tolerate any physical AND verbal disagreements that would put the company's reputation in shambles."

Rolling his eyes, Banri clicked his tongue, "OKAY FINE, I apologize for the prank and everything else that involved it."

"I'm sorry for the trouble as well..." Juza meekly said as he looked at the cuffs then to the ground.

Sakyo glances at them impassively before smirking, "Now who said I'll let you both go if you apologized to me?"

The two gangsters-turned-actors stared at the closing door, shock evident in their faces. Outside, Sakyo could only shake his head as he heard loud scuffles and more shouting after the door closed. Leaving that at the back of his head, he makes his way to the living room where Omi and Kumon were and to give them a 'talk'.

He definitely should've been more stern before agreeing to this seemingly harmless 'pranks'.


	8. Young and Beautiful | Azuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Young and Beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gufRXicHU1g) by Lana Del Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL didn't finish it properly but yeah  
> I kinda cried making this

"It was nice meeting you again, Azuma-san," said the blonde woman, a previous client of his.

"I, as well," Azuma softly smiled as he waved her goodbye, "Have a safe trip home!"

Ensuring that she had gotten safely to a taxi, the Winter Troupe member began to make his own way back to Mankai. Looking upwards, he could only faintly see the stars that were supposedly brighter than the artificial lights of the city. It brought on a melancholic feel to the man and he could only lightly smile as he continued walking. Reaching the busier street of the city, he flags down a taxi of his own and told the driver of Mankai's address.

Settling in quietly at the back of the car, he hums as he feels the envelope containing plane tickets the woman gave him earlier. His clients had always been generous for the services he had given before. Mostly, it was expensive mementos or even something as grand as week-long vacations abroad. He made proper use of them, of course. It would be such a waste not to.

Before, he thought these things we're the only things that could bring him the warmth he desperately chased after. Now, the warmth came to him in waves - people who stayed for a common reason. But he did always wonder how long it would last.

Azuma blinks as a song from the car's radio changed into something he once heard abroad. He believes it was also a soundtrack from a foreign film. Vaguely remembering the lyrics, he thought of the past months were the young ones from the company pranked them all with provoking lyrics that may or may not have brought more stress lines on Sakyo's forehead.

Maybe, he should try it as well.

##  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

* * *

**BANRI.**

COME ON SHITTY OLD MAN  
WE'VE BEEN CIVIL FOR THE WHOLE DAY

**Sakyo Furuichi  
**

No

**Juza Hyodo**

But we have classes tomorrow  
At the same time  
In different places

**Azuma**

I've seen the world, done it all,  
had my cake now

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

How does it feel like @Azuma?  
Travelling all-around must be fun!!

**Yuki**

Did you really?

**Juza Hyodo**

Yumm  
What kind of cake are you having?

**BANRI.**

OI WTF R U DOIN?!  
WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CONVINCING  
THE OLD MAN TO LET US GO

**Azuma**

Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now

**△△△**

Platinum Triangle!!!  
Azuma-san next time you go abroad  
can you bring back some foreign triangles for me?

**Chikage Utsuki**

Misumi is right  
Bel-Air is a side of the westside of LA  
along with Beverly Hills and Holmby Hills

**Alice**

Quite an exquisite place, that is  
I believe there is a Japanese garden  
there as well

**Tenma Sumeragi**

I think my parents went there once  
There was a party for a foreign actor  
they were friends with

**Azuma**

Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild

**Hisoka**

Azu?

**Tasuku Takato**

Wild?  
I really don't see you as a wild person  
Even if you did have a questionable job

**taichi nanao  
**

aRe wE iGnoRinG thE MorE  
iMPoRtanT tErmS?!

**Azuma**

The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child

**Izumi**

Are you reminiscing Azuma-san?

**Omi Fushimi**

It does look like it

**Azuma**

I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now

**Sakuya**

Are you talking about  
performing on Mankai's stage?

**Alice**

A very poetic comparison~  
Truly the stage has become our beautiful world  
and the world we have made unto our stage

**Azuma**

Channeling angels in a new age now

**Tsuzuru**

Winter troupe's first play?  
I really went all out on that one

**M.U**

The director is the only  
angel I need

**Tsuzuru**

Yes yes, we know  
Move along

**Azuma**

Hot summer days, rock and roll  
The way you play for me at your show

**Azami**

That reminds me  
@Kumon wanna go to the MWAM  
concert next month?

**Kumon**

Rlly?!?!?!  
But the tix r pricey?

**Azuma**

And all the ways, I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul

**Azami**

Shifuto lucked out and got  
2 xtra

**Sakyo Furuichi**

No  
None of you are going anywhere

**Azami**

Aint talking to you old man!!!

**Azuma**

Will you still love me when I'm  
no longer young and beautiful?

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Oh  
Is this what this is about?

**Hisoka**

Mhmm...

**Azuma**

Will you still love me when I've  
got nothing but my aching soul?

**Muku**

Yes, Azuma-san

**taichi nanao**

WAIT  
I thought that was a rhetorical  
question???

**Hisoka**

I would...

**Izumi**

We all would  
And you're not that old yet

**Azuma**

I know you will

**Itaru Chigasaki**

And I thought there was something  
funny happening again  
taruchi out

**Azuma**

I know you will  
I know that you will

**Tasuku Takato**

Why repeat it?

**Guy**

If you already know  
then why ask?

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

For validation Guy  
Sometimes we have to  
hear it from someone  
else to believe it

**Guy**

Ok

**Azuma**

Will you still love me when  
I'm no longer beautiful?

**Azami**

I dont think ur physically  
incapable of being NOT  
beautiful

**Yuki**

Yes I agree

**Muku**

Me too

**Azuma**

Will you still love me when  
I'm not young and beautiful?

**Sakyo Furuichi**

We've established this already Azuma  
We all appreciate your being here no  
matter what age you think you are

**Azuma**

That's nice of you Sakyo-san  
And I believe I have won the prank  
That's how it goes, right?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

WHAT?!?!

**Tasuku Takato**

So that's why it looked familiar  
Soundtrack from The Great Gatsby?

**Azuma**

Yes, you got it right  
I also just arrived

**Omi Fushimi**

If u want any snacks  
there are some in the fridge

**Azuma**

Thank you Omi

* * *

As the taxi rolled away from the street, Azuma looked up to the night sky again. The stars shined slightly brighter but much clearer, now that he was in the suburbs. Entering the dorms, he was greeted by his fellow actors and he couldn't help but laugh good-naturedly. His earlier musings were nonexistent even as afterthoughts. 

There was no good in worrying about a future that is always subjected to change.

The present was something he should care about.

And this was a 'present' in many ways.

He would cherish it.

Always.


	9. So What the Hell | Yuki & Sakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [So What the Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wp0firlY6E) mashup of Avril Lavigne and P!ink by TheProductionUK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and last post of the day!!!  
> This is also a bandaid for the last chapter

"Come on Yukki!!!"

Yuki rolled his eyes as he continued to poke a needle on the fabric to sew it together in the way he wanted, "If you don't start leaving, my hand's gonna slip and all these sharp pointy needles would land on you."

"That hurts as usual, Yukki," Kazunari grinned despite the threat.

"10...9," the green-haired costumer started counting making the Arts student leap away from the couch and bolted to the door, "...6...5..."

"Okay, I'm going," Kazunari pouts but still reminded Yuki, "Still, you gotta do it!!"

As the door slammed shut, Yuki stopped counting and proceeded to focus on his task at hand. He already knows what to do, of course. Well, at first, he was skeptical at joining in the fad but ever since the older ones in the company started doing it as well, it became a challenge. He'd seen the ones his own troupe mates made and it only got worse and worse. And because of that, he wanted to best them all on something more chaotic.

He had printed the lyrics out already and is safely tucked away.

He already found the right person to do it with.

Now, he will wait for the right time.

##  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

* * *

10:48 PM

**Izumi**

Hey, has anyone seen Sakuya?

**taichi nanao**

Ah  
I think Sakuya and Yuki both  
volunteered to help in another troupe

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

It's that late already?  
I guess replanting the flowers  
made the time fly

**Tsuzuru**

Why do I have this foreboding  
feeling that something's gonna happen?

**Yuki**

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went

**taichi nanao**

UR MARRIED????  
TO WHOM???  
WHAT????

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Husband???  
You're not married???

**Yuki**

So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent  
Nope

**Sakyo Furuichi**

What are you on about?!  
NANAO IF YOU DONT STOP  
SCREAMING IN MY EARS I WILL  
HANG YOUR BODY ON THE ROOF

**Tasuku Takato**

Rent? for the dorm?  
Is he talking about @Tenma?

**Tenma Sumeragi**

WDYM ME?  
I SURE AS HELL CAN PAY RENT

**Izumi**

I'm not even asking any of you  
to pay rent???

**Yuki**

I got a brand new attitude  
and I'm gonna wear it tonight

**Tsuzuru**

Called it

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

I dont get anythin but  
YASSSSS SLAAAAAAAYYYYYY  
also  
sPilL tHE TeA~

**Azuma**

I wonder what's the context  
behind this now

**Yuki**

I'm wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

**Muku**

YUKI????

**BANRI.**

Oho are we gettin a new gangster  
in the troupe?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

OH WAIT  
IK THISSS  
Nanananananana

**Sakuya**

You're on your knees,  
begging, "Please stay with me"

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

AWWWW  
Guess not?

**Izumi**

SAKUYA????

**taichi nanao**

YOU MARRIED SAKUYA????

**Tenma Sumeragi**

SAKUYA DID WHAT?!?!?!

**Sakuya**

But honestly, I just need to be  
a little crazy

**Alice**

That's what they all call geniuses  
Take it from me

**Hisoka**

...nah, ur just rlly insane...

**Alice**

Hisoka, how rude

**Yuki**

So, so what?

**Tenma Sumeragi**

R u rlly asking that?

**Sakuya**

I'm thinking, what the hell?

**Izumi**

OMG WHAT ON EARTH  
IS HAPPENING WHEREVER  
YOU TWO ARE??!!

**Yuki**

I'm still a rock star

**Sakuya**

Is to mess around

**Omi Fushimi**

You don't think...

**Chikage Utsuki**

Their drunk?  
I think so

**Yuki**

And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Rurikawa!! Sakuma!!  
I thought you two had a much  
better head out of all of these fools  
STOP DRINKING

**Sakuya**

If you love me

**Yuki**

I'm alright

**Sakuya**

If you hate me

**Yuki**

I'm just fine

**Kumon**

So r they in a relationship  
or what?

**Tenma Sumeragi**

NO

**taichi nanao  
**

NO

**Sakuya**

You can't save me  
Baby, baby

**Yuki**

And you're a tool  
So, so what?

**Sakuya**

WTH?

**Tsuzuru**

EXACTLY  
I dont understand anything???

**Yuki**

I am a rock star and I  
don't want you tonight

**Juza Hyodo  
**

What's the connection  
between rock star and  
those two?

**Tasuku Takato**

What?

**Muku**

What?

**BANRI.**

WTH

**Yuki**

Uh, check his flow, uh

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Flow?  
Cash flow? Traffic flow?  
Well game traffic's been shit  
lately

**Sakuya**

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simp, shit

**Izumi**

OMG  
@Sakuya NO pls  
Ik ur legal bb but if its gonna  
make u curse

**Guy**

They are at a bar?

**taichi nanao**

SO YUKI MARRIED THIS  
JESSICA PERSON??!?!?

**Muku**

Y do keep insisting he's married???  
I dont know any Jessica in school

**Yuki**

I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit

**Azuma**

Oho, he found something new already  
He's quick

**Tenma Sumeragi**

WHAT???

**Sakuya**

If this song's on the radio  
then somebody's gonna die

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Yes somebody WILL DIE

**Chikage Utsuki**

Oh  
That's a real threat right there

**Yuki**

I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Yes you're both in trouble

**taichi nanao**

SEEEEEEEE  
HE SAID EX

**Sakuya**

You're on your knees,  
begging, "Please stay with me"

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

How do guys type so fast?  
Also will someone explain  
what's happening to Yuki and Sakuya?

**Yuki**

But honestly, I just need to be  
a little crazy

**Azami**

U both r, already 

**Sakuya**

So, so what?

**Azami**

Why are u asking?!  
U just said u needed to!!

**Yuki**

I'm thinking, WTH?

**Sakuya**

I'm still a rock star

**Juza Hyodo**

Y do they keep saying  
they're rock stars when  
they're not?

**BANRI.**

What do u expect, asshole?  
They're drunk

**Yuki**

Is to mess around

**Sakuya**

And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight

**Sakyo Furuichi**

I SWEAR IF ANY BILL OF PROPERTY  
DAMAGE GETS SENT TO THE COMPANY  
BOTH OF YOU ARE COLLATERAL

**Izumi**

Sakyo-san NO  
@Yuki @Sakuya there's  
still time to think about this

**Yuki**

If you love me

**Sakuya**

I'm alright

**Yuki**

If you hate me

**Sakuya**

I'm just fine

**Yuki**

You can't save me  
Baby, baby

**Izumi**

We can save both of you  
Tell us where you are

**Sakuya**

And you're a tool  
So, so what?

**taichi nanao**

SO THEY WERE KIDNAPPED???!!?

**Tenma Sumeragi**

AND WERE FORCED TO MARRY??!?!  
WTH???

**Sakuya**

I am a rock star and I  
don't want you tonight

**M.U**

And I thought Sakuya was responsible  
See @Izumi I'm the only one who doesn't  
do anything bad here

**Itaru Chigasaki**

If this was irl you would've sent the  
director in jail by now

**Yuki**

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed

**Azuma**

He IS at that age already

**taichi nanao**

OMG

**Tenma Sumeragi**

WTF???

**Sakuya**

Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
I'm messing with you in

**Izumi**

Is purity just a concept to you all?!!  
@Muku @Kumon pls swear to me that you  
won't do the same

**Muku**

Um...okay?

**Kumon**

Yessir

**M.U**

I will too

**△△△**

I don't understand anything

**Kumon**

Ur not the only one

**Yuki**

So, so what?

**Sakuya**

I'm thinking, WTH?

**Yuki**

I'm still a rock star

**Sakuya**

Is to mess around

**Yuki**

And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Why are you guys keep repeating this?  
Oh

**Sakuya**

If you love me

**Izumi**

We ALL do  
So pls come home sober

**Yuki**

I'm alright

**Itaru Chigasaki  
**

Clearly ur drunk  
so ur not

**Sakuya**

If you hate me

**Izumi**

We DONT

**Yuki**

I'm just fine

**Tasuku Takato**

Maybe they're already sober?

**Sakuya**

You can't save me  
Baby, baby

**Yuki**

And you're a tool  
So, so what?

**Sakuya**

WTH?

**Yuki**

I am a rock star and I  
don't want you tonight

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

OK I GET IT!!!

**Omi Fushimi**

You do?

**Juza Hyodo**

You do? (2)

**Tenma Sumeragi**

You do? (3)

**taichi nanao**

You do? (n+ my phone no.)

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

LATERRRRR

**Sakuya**

You weren't there  
You never were

**Azami**

Are they even talking about  
the same person??

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

They weren't??

**Yuki**

You want it all but that's not fair

**BANRI.**

Well if anything  
That statement screams @Tenma

**Tenma Sumeragi**

WDYM ME???  
AGAIN???

**Sakuya**

I gave you life  
I gave my all

**Yuki**

You weren't there  
You let me fall

**Tsuzuru**

THEY'RE NOT TOGETHER???  
THEY'RE IN DIFFERENT LOCATIONS??

**Tenma Sumeragi**

WHAT???

**taichi nanao**

WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY???

**△△△**

@Kazunari do u know?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

First of all  
...  
YUKKI IK U HAD IT IN U  
U EVEN INCLUDED SAKUYA  
MAX CHAOS EFFECT  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Tsuzuru**

Well we're there goes another  
person to the asylum  
So anyone else have any clue?

**Yuki**

Sheeesh, ur all stupid  
We're not drunk and most definitely  
NOT MARRIED

**Izumi**

EVEN SO  
Are you both okay?

**Sakuya**

Yes director  
Um...  
Sorry everyone, it's just a lyric prank

**Tenma Sumeragi**

WHAT???

**taichi nanao**

WHAT??? (n+my phone no.)

**Sakyo Furuichi**

AND?  
WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO  
AT THIS HOUR???

**Yuki**

Just in the combini a few blocks  
away from the dorm

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Well at least they're safe

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Hmmm  
Well expect to be punished  
once you get here

**Sakuya**

Yes Sakyo-san

**Yuki**

Whatever  
We got what we came here for

**BANRI.**

Heh  
He's just punishing ya'll cuz  
he keeps on getting heart attacks  
from these pranks

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Do you want to get handcuffed again?

**BANRI.**

...

**Itaru Chigasaki**

LOL  
F

**taichi nanao**

F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm closing the requests first  
> I got a lot already and yeah it's hard writing for everyone  
> It'll open again don't worry so yeah  
> See ya'll soon


	10. Paper Crown | Guy & Citron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Paper Crown](https://youtu.be/FAyHQTFwnAw?list=TLPQMTkxMDIwMjCtmfX7tnbUiQ) by Alec Benjamin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen Guy yet as much (cuz im in the Eng server) so I rlly have a hard time writing for him (even Citron) but I hope I did this one well still  
> Enjoy!

"...Citronia," Guy softly calls his prince who greeted him enthusiastically, "I have done as you requested."

"OH!!" the Zahrian's mouth made an O-shape as Guy handed him a piece of paper.

As Citron joyfully read through a diverse composition of words that only the likes of Homare could produce, Guy offers an explanation, "After examining the previous songs typed into the chat of Mankai, I discovered that they often use songs that either nearly align with their interests or offer the most chaotic response to its members, particularly Sakyo-san and the director."

"..." Citron nods before his face turns serious and comments on his past guard's choice, "You don't think, it would be...too noticeable?"

Guy, already expecting the question, solemnly nods, "They would only treat it as a fairy tale, I guarantee you this, my prince."

"If that's so," Citron grins and exclaims, "We shall get the rodeo show!!"

"...It's 'get this show on the road', sir."

##  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

* * *

**Guy**

A paper crown

**△△△**

IS MADE OF △△△

**Guy**

And a heart made of glass

**Kumon**

Is what?

**Azuma**

Well anything made of glass  
can easily be broken

**Alice**

So very few words yet it expressed  
much of a human person's being  
I applaud you Guy

**Guy**

A tattered gown and a kingdom of ash

**Sakuya**

Oh there's more  
Does Guy-san need help understanding them?

**Tsuzuru**

Hmmmm  
In a literal sense, it's what you can see  
But it could also mean other things like the 'tattered gown' being a person's skin who is battered and bruised  
The 'kingdom' could pertain to death since most idioms of the word means afterlife and such and with 'ash' and the other lines earlier, it's easy to say it goes along with the theme

**BANRI.**

Ok DEEEEP SHIT  
So?

**Guy**

He walks alone  
He can never look back

**Omi Fushimi**

Who is?

**Guy**

The story of a prince whose  
castle has fallen to the sea

**Muku**

OH  
Is it storytime?  
But it looks sad

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Ooooohh~  
I haven't heard this one before  
@Muku maybe it has a good ending?

**Chikage Utsuki**

It could be a true story though

**Guy**

He'll make it out but he's never the same

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Of course he wouldn't be the same  
For a sheltered prince to see his kingdom fall,  
it would be an eye-opener and incredibly devastating

**Guy**

He's lookin' down at the scars that remain  
but he holds his ground though the  
kingdom's in flames

**Hisoka**

...mmm...he has to move forward

**Muku**

That's so sad  
But he's also brave

**Guy**

Cause it's the story of a prince whose  
castle has fallen to the sea

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Oi what's with the notifs?

**taichi nanao**

Guy-san's telling us a fairy tale

**Guy**

Knowing there's no one who will be a  
knight that will come and save his prince

**Muku**

Surely, there is?

**Tasuku Takato**

Well, there won't always be a Deus  
ex Machina type of situation

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

I agree also I think this is more of  
a real life angled story from the past  
like what Chikage-san suggested

**M.U**

I'll be the director's knight

**Guy**

When all he needs and all he wants  
When all he finds  
When all he is and ever was  
is compromised

**BANRI.**

Thats gotta b d most  
frustrating piece of sentences  
Ive ever read

**taichi nanao**

WAIT  
You understood that???

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Tru dat  
I hate carrying noobs

**taichi nanao**

HUH????

**Yuki**

He meant that whoever the 'he' is can't trust  
anyone at all because even he himself lost all  
understanding of what he grew up with  
We learned that in literature class  
How are u confused?!  
Idk what the foreign swindler means

**Guy**

Cause there's no one to love him  
when he built his walls too high

**Juza Hyodo**

Mm  
Thats why we should open up  
to the right people

**M.U**

I've already let my walls down  
You can love me already director

**Izumi**

Good for u  
But let's not get into that for now

**Guy**

And there's no one to love you when  
you build your walls too high

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

That's right  
So don't shut yourself out  
There are people who will love you  
even if doesn't look like it

**Citron**

"I'm looking out to  
the war that's outside"

**Sakuya**

Eh? Citron-san??  
But everything's calm outside the window???

**Omi Fushimi**

I think he's continuing from  
where Guy-san left off

**Citron**

"I'm screaming out  
'cause no one survived"

**Izumi**

I think it's a quote  
Actual lines from the character  
in the story

**Alice**

I think so, as well

**Azami**

Damn what's with  
the depressin shit

**Sakyo Furuichi**

LANGUAGE BON

**Citron**

"But when I'm all alone  
I wait and I hide"

**△△△**

That's what I did before  
then I surprised everyone  
when they opened my door

**Tsuzuru**

You know what scares me?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

What, tsuzuroon??

**Tsuzuru**

Not once did Citron mistype  
any words  
Or maybe I didn't catch any

**Azuma**

Well the Android must be with him  
He may be helping him type

**Citron**

Cause it's the story of a king  
whose castle has fallen to the sea

**Tasuku Takato**

You already said this

**Chikage Utsuki**

Not really?  
See how the 'prince' now became  
a 'king'

**Citron**

Knowing, there's no one who will be a  
knight who will come and save his king

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Ur right  
Did they got switched up or

**Kumon**

Well if no one's gonna save him  
then I volunteer as the knight

**Muku**

@Kumon I don't think it's  
THAT kind of story

**Citron**

"When all I need, when all I want  
and all I find"  
"When all I am, and ever was  
Is compromised"

**Yuki**

Soo let me get this straight  
These quotes r from the 'he'  
person from earlier?

**Azuma**

I think so  
Perhaps a from the point of view  
of an outsider and the person himself?

**Hisoka**

...mhmmm...

**Citron**

"Cause there's no one to love me  
when I built my walls too high"

**Sakuya**

I have some questions um  
why did the 'prince' from Guy-san's story  
change into 'king' when Citron-san started?

**Omi Fushimi**

Maybe a typo?

**Juza Hyodo**

Cant be  
Words r too diff

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

OH OH OH  
MAYBE  
The prince became the king  
I mean with war going on in the story  
maybe at one point he had claimed the  
throne because he was the only...one left

**BANRI.**

Once again  
DEEEEEP SHIT

**Guy**

And there's no one to love you  
when you build your walls too high

**Izumi**

So what happened next?  
Did he get to safety?  
Did he rebuild his kingdom?

**Sakyo Furuichi**

This is getting long why don't you  
just continue this later when we're all  
at the dorms

**Citron**

DID WE WIN???

**Omi Fushimi**

What do u mean?

**Guy**

It's a prank

**Muku**

THAT WAS A SONG?!?!  
Who could write such a sad song?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

MAN didnt expect that from u two  
Also I searched it @Muku  
Alec Benjamin wrote it

**Sakuya**

Im glad it wasnt a tru story

**taichi nanao**

Same  
I dont think I could hold my tears  
back if I ever met the guy in the story

**Chikage Utsuki**

You never know~


	11. Candy Store | Yuki & Azami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Candy Store](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQOoTX1Nxx8) from Heathers: The Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i died makin this

##  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

* * *

**Taichi**

I dont rlly think I could do it Yuki  
imsosorry

**Kumon  
**

What's Yuki making you do?

**Izumi  
**

You guys are in grocery duty  
What happened?

**Yuki**

@Taichi r we gonna have a problem?

**Azami**

@Taichi u got a bone 2 pick?

**Omi Fushimi**

Guys come on  
Surely whatever the problem is  
it isn't that bad

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Lets calm down first  
Then talk this out properly

**Sakyo Furuichi  
**

BON WHAT DID I SAY  
ABOUT PICKING FIGHTS?!

**Azami**

PICK EM WELL!!!

**Yuki**

Uve come so far, y now  
r u pullin on my dick?

**Izumi**

WHAT?!  
@Sakuya cover your eyes

**Sakuya**

Um...

**BANRI.**

OOOOHHHHHH SHIIIIII  
Taichi WTH did u NOT do  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Yuki**

Id normally slap ur face off  
n everyone here could watch

**Muku**

Im sure whatever Taichi didnt do  
warrants a slap

**Chikage Utsuki**

Are you sure?  
He/They sound really pissed

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Ouch Yuki  
Sending prayers to @Taichi

**Yuki**

But im feeling nice

**Azami**

Heres some advice

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

That's good  
Take a few calming breaths

**Yuki**

Listen up BIO TCH!

**Kumon**

Bio...tch??

**Juza Hyodo  
**

No

**Tsuzuru**

You were saying? @Tsumugi

**Tasuku Takato**

This is going to end badly isn't it?

**Azami**

I like!

**Yuki**

Lookin hot  
Buyin stuff they cannot

**Azuma**

You do choose clothes and  
skin products that fit you well

**Azami**

I like!

**Yuki**

Drinkin hard  
Maxin Sakyo’s credit card

**Sakyo Furuichi  
**

YOU WHAT?!?!  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
WITH MY CREDIT CARD?!?!

**Guy**

They are drinking again?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Y ask if its obv?

**Tasuku Takato**

They didn't even drink last time??

**Azami**

I like!

**Yuki**

Skippin gym  
Scarin her  
Screwin him

**Tenma Sumeragi**

They have officially  
lost it

**Izumi  
**

@Muku @Kumon IS IT TRU???  
ARE THEY BULLYING PEOPLE  
IN SCHOOL?!?!?

**Azami**

I like!

**Yuki**

Killer clothes

**BANRI.**

@Yuki last time I checked you  
prefferd cute clothes  
Azami ooth

**Azami**

Kickin’ nerds in the nose!

**BANRI.**

THATS RIGHT HA

**Muku**

@Izumi I dont know?

**Kumon**

@Izumi I dont know? (2)

**Yuki**

If you lack the balls  
you can go play dolls

**△△△**

Yuuukiii dont say that  
The torment doll might curse u if u do

**Citron**

OH WE HAVE A DOLL??!

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Thats only a myth?

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Ahahaha...

**Azami**

Let mOmi fix you a snack

**Omi Fushimi**

Ofc I would for u all  
Is this whats this about?

**Sakuya**

I dont think thats-

**Yuki**

Or u could come smoke

**Sakyo Furuichi  
**

YOU'RE SMOKING?!?!?

**Azuma**

That's bad for your skin  
@Yuki @Azami

**Azami**

Pound some rum and coke in  
my Porsha with the quarterback

**Sakyo Furuichi  
**

AND DRINKING?!?!?  
AND WHAT PORSHA???!!  
DON'T TELL ME YOU STOLE  
A CAR!!!!

**Chikage Utsuki**

Coke?  
Coccaine?

**Izumi  
**

OMG @Taichi  
DONT LISTEN TO THEM  
@Yuki @Kumon STOP

**Yuki**

Honey, whatchu waitin’ for?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Oh wait ik this nvm  
Thats right @Taichi  
whatchu waitin for?

**Azami**

Welcome to my candy store

**Juza Hyodo  
**

Candy? Yum  
Bring back some n I'll pay u back

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Wdym YOUR candy store?

**Yuki**

Its time for u to prove   
ur not a loser anymore

**Omi Fushimi**

@Taichi just because ur  
not doing what theyre doing  
doesnt mean ur a loser

**Azami**

Then step into my candy store

**Tasuku Takato**

Typical teen peer pressure

**Yuki**

Guys fall

**Azami**

At your feet  
Pay the check

**Yuki**

Help you cheat

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Guys if you needed help  
in your school works, I'm always here  
No need to result to cheating

**Izumi  
**

WHAT.ARE.THEY.TEACHING.  
YOU.KIDS.AT.SCHOOL.NOW???  
OMG!!!!

**Azami**

All u

**Yuki**

Have to do

**Azami**

Say goodbye to Muku

**Kumon**

I thought u guys r friends

**Juza Hyodo**

I trusted both of you

**Yuki**

That freak’s

**Azami**

Not your friend  
I can tell in the end

**BANRI.**

IDGAF  
But Muku's diff  
from the Hyodobros

**Alice**

Muku is quite a lovely and kind boy  
I don't believe he would betray any of you

**Yuki**

If he had ur shot

**Azami**

He would leave u to rot

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Theyr so in sync  
Theyr finishing each others  
sentences now

**Yuki**

Course if u dont care  
Fine!  
Go braid his hair  
Maybe Sesame Street is on

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Whats the connection to Sesame Street??  
Is anyone else still following this??

**Azami**

Or forget d creep and get in my jeep  
Lets go tear up someones lawn

**Sakyo Furuichi  
**

WHAT JEEP?? YOU DON'T HAVE A  
CAR OR A JEEP?!?!??!  
AND NO YOU'RE NOT DESTROYING  
OTHERS PROPERTY  
I SWEAR TO ALL THAT'S UNHOLY BON

**Yuki**

Honey, whatchu waitin’ for?

**Azami**

Welcome to my candy store

**Yuki**

U just gotta prove 

**Azami**

Ur not a pussy anymore

**Izumi  
**

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG  
IDONTEVENKNOWANYMORE  
GUYS IM BEGGING YOU STOP THIS

**Yuki**

Then step into my candy store

**Azami**

You can join the team

**Yuki**

Or you can bitch and moan

**Kumon**

Well if theyr bein mean I wont  
You dont have to either @Taichi

**Azami**

You can live the dream

**Yuki**

Or you can die alone

**Tsuzuru**

Oi that's too harsh

**Azami**

You can fly with eagles

**Yuki**

Or if you prefer

**Azami**

Keep on testing us

**Yuki**

And end up like him!

**Muku**

@Taichi, look!  
Haruto invited me to his homecoming party.  
This proves he’s been thinking about me.

**Sakuya**

I dont think-

**Izumi  
**

WHAT PARTY IS THIS NOW??!!!

**Tasuku Takato**

Haruto??

**Taichi**

Color me stoked

**Muku**

I’m so happy!

**Tasuku Takato**

Haruto from God-za?  
But why would he??  
He's not even???

**Chikage Utsuki**

Perhaps, they are poaching?

**Izumi  
**

THEY ARE WHAT NOW??

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Man they're all so underhanded

**Azami**

Honey, whachu waiting fo—

**Yuki**

Shut up @Azami  
Step into my candy store!

**Azami**

Time for u to prove  
Ur not a lame ass anymore

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Once again just because you're not  
joining in the trend, doesn't mean  
you are lame or anything of the sort

**Yuki**

Then step into my candy store

**Azami**

Its my candy store  
Its my candy

**Sakyo Furuichi  
**

AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A  
CANDY STORE?!!!  
BOTH OF YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO  
BE IN THE GROCERY STORE!!!!

**Yuki**

Its my candy store  
Its my candy

**Azami**

Its my candy store

**Omi Fushimi**

R they fighting each other  
now or

**Juza Hyodo  
**

I dont think I can look at  
candy the same way anymore

**Yuki**

Its my candy store

**Azuma**

If anything I thought you  
would open a boutique @Yuki

**Yuki**

I will but not now

**Tenma Sumeragi**

So r u sober now or

**Azami**

Funny you assume we  
wer drunk itfp

**Izumi  
**

I'm going to God-za to demand  
an explanation

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

AHHH NO DIRECTOR  
Its just a lyric prank  
I thought yall got it cuz its from a musical  
n famous too  
Guess not

**M.U  
**

Oi what happened  
Why did the director faint?

**△△△**

Sakyo-san too!!!

**Citron**

@Guy SHALL WE PERFORM THE RITUAL OF BURYING?


	12. you were good to me | Tsumugi & Tasuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [you were good to me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHiC_26vBP4) by Jeremy Zucker & Chelsea Cutler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is it  
> W  
> H  
> Y  
> does all the angsty songs go to the winter bbs  
> I have to idea

##  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

* * *

**Juza Hyodo**

Did anyone eat my pudding?

**Izumi**

What pudding?

**Juza Hyodo**

The one I left in the fridge  
I put a JH on it

**BANRI.  
**

Welp aint me

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Lying isn't better than silence

**Kumon**

LIAR @Banri  
Give back the pudding!!!

**BANRI.**

No seriously it wasn't me  
Besides u cant give back  
something SOMEONE ELSE ate

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Floating, but I feel like I'm dying

**Tenma Sumeragi**

YOU'RE DYING?!?!!!?

**Yuki**

Its METAPHORICAL, hack  
HOW do STILL u not see that??

**Tenma Sumeragi**

SHAADDUPP  
I got surprised is all

**Sakuya**

R u sick Tsumugi-san?

**Tsuzuru**

Ik u care a lot fr the younger  
ones in the troupe but pls  
dont forget to take care of  
urself

**Azuma**

Speaking from experience  
aren't you?

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Still, no matter where I go,  
at the end of every road,  
you were good to me

**Tasuku Takato**

You were good to me, yeah

**Hisoka**

...mm good to all...

**Alice**

Both of them have been friends  
for quite a long time

**Chikage Utsuki**

But why past tense?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

i SsSmmmMeeeEEeeLlLLLll  
tTTttttEEeeEaaaAAaaAa?

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

I know it's easier to run,  
after everything I've done,  
you were good to me

**Tasuku Takato**

You were good to me

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Yep  
TEA  
AGAIN

**Muku  
**

Umm whats happening?  
Y r they fighting again?

**taichi nanao**

Is it Heather again???

**△△△**

But Heather's a triangle plant?  
They told us that

**Tasuku Takato  
**

Leaving isn't better than trying

**Itaru Chigasaki**

LMAO  
It IS when ur playin w/ noobs  
Cant have them drag me down  
in the rankings

**Izumi**

But at least you tried?

**M.U**

Thats y I wont give u up

**Tasuku Takato**

Growing, but I'm just growing tired

**Omi Fushimi**

Im feeling tired seeing this  
passive-aggressive fighting

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Oi  
If you two are going to just fight  
Don't put it in this chat  
Talk it out in private

**Tasuku Takato**

Now I'm worried for my soul and  
I'm still scared of growing old,  
you were good to me

**Azami**

All of us are duh  
I mean look at shitty Sakyo  
Aint wanna be like that

**Sakyo Furuichi**

OI

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

You were good to me, yeah

**Kumon**

Guys this is making me feel bad  
I didnt even do anythin wrong

**Yuki**

THIS whatever this is  
Its making my roommate, the dumb dog  
n mini hyo-bro drown me in their tears  
and thats NOT GOOD

**Tasuku Takato**

And I'm so used to letting go  
but I don't wanna be alone,  
you were good to me

**Omi Fushimi**

I feel u bro  
That's why im glad I found Mankai

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

You were good to me

**BANRI.**

WE GET IT  
Ur both good 2 each other

**Guy**

They were talking amiably earlier  
I don't understand why they are  
fighting now

**Tsuzuru**

It only takes one word Guy-san  
ONE word

**Tasuku Takato**

Oh

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

God only knows where our fears go

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Hm?  
Didnt know Tsumugi-san's religious

**Chikage Utsuki**

He did study up exorcists  
for Nocturnality

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Oh right

**Izumi**

Seriously tho  
I dont know what happened but it  
doesnt have to be this way, okay?

**Tasuku Takato**

Hearts I've broke, now my tears flow

**Sakuya**

But I thought it was Tsumugi-san's fault?

**taichi nanao  
**

Weeeellll Tasuku-san was  
quite a heartbreaker in God-za  
The fangirls wouldnt stop talkin bout him  
Not that its any diff now

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

You'll see that I'm sorry  
because you were good to me

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

OK im confusion  
WHO did what?  
Also deets n context

**Tsuzuru**

Y r u treating this as some kind of drama?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Cuz it is?? duh

**Tasuku Takato**

You were good to me

**Tasuku Takato**

And now I'm closing every door,  
'cause I'm sick of wanting more,  
you were good to me

**Muku**

nononononononononononono  
dontclosethedoortherelationship  
canstillbesavedplsdontgiveupyou  
twomademebelieveinloveirlifubreak  
thenloveisntrealanymoreicantplsdont

**Hisoka**

hear each other out first

**Omi Fushimi**

Thats right  
If it still doesnt work then respect  
the other's decision n we'll accept it  
as well

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

You were good to me, yeah

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

I swear I'm different than before  
I won't hurt you anymore

**Izumi**

Thats what they all say...  
But im sure both of u will be fine  
Just talk it out pls

**taichi nanao**

Iasjiafafhuafakjjiahfjahduhefa  
idontunderstandwhowhat

**Tasuku Takato**

'Cause you were good to me

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Ok I saw that  
@Izumi tea?

**M.U**

Ur not asking her out for tea  
I forbid it

**Sakyo Furuichi**

You don't have any right to dictate  
the director's choices, Usui

**M.U**

Not talkin to u

**Juza Hyodo**

But my pudding...

* * *

"I still think we overdid it," Tasuku cringed as the chat devolved into chaos with the 'theories' and crying, "for a prank that is..."

"At least we now know that chat etudes could work well," Tsumugi softly laughs beside him, "And I was able to practice typing fast too."

Tasuku pulled a face at his childhood friend who only smiled in return. He sighed as he put away the pieces of paper they had to chose from to perform the 'etude' that was actually a lyric prank. Tsumugi "suggested" that he wanted to try and see if Tenma's suggestion could work effectively in just using phone messages and to no surprise, it actually did, spectacularly. He almost - _Almost -_ regretted he ever tried pranking Tsumugi all those months ago. He supposes it was karma at work.

"Now, come on," Tsumugi stood up from the couch and stretched, "Let's buy Juza-kun that pudding."

Glancing at the empty cup on the table of their shared room, Tasuku sighed again, "Sometimes I don't know who I should be more afraid of...you or Chikage-san..."


	13. Last Friday Night's Domino | Teens & College Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Last Friday Night's Domino](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyhHv_Ql6fI) mashup of Katy Perry and Jessie J by MrDJKrizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL 13th chap and its on a Friday HAHAHAHA  
> Halloween part 0.5 (cuz its not the real chap for holloween)

All the students, even Sakuya, were gathered in the living room. Despite the initial negative response on some of the more responsible people, Omi and Tsuzuru, they still had somehow got roped in the prank organized by Kazunari, Banri, and Yuki. Apparently, the prank was already planned out before the first lyric prank by Muku. However, there has never been a time where _**ALL**_ of the adults were out at the same time therefore the plan was put at the back of Kazunari's head.

Until now

Most of the adults were out on actual business, Chikage, Itaru, Sakyo, Izumi, and Homare, while the others were visiting people in another town, Azuma, Tasuku, and Tsumugi. Hisoka, on the other hand, didn't return to the dorm last night and they checked again this morning so their chance was really golden.

##  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

* * *

SATURDAY 5:23 AM 

**△△△**

GUYS  
There's a stranger in my bed

**Izumi**

WHAT?!  
Misumi be careful!!

**Azami**

There's a pounding my head

**Sakyo Furuichi**

You probably deserved it  
EVEN SO  
GET IT CHECKED, BON

**Muku**

Glitter all over the room

**Juza Hyodo**

Pink flamingos in the pool

**Alice**

Perhaps the presence of the flamingo  
signifies that Azami's head looked  
like a hedgehog?

**Hisoka**

ur the one who's knocked up  
in the head

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

We don't even have a pool?

**taichi nanao**

I smell like a minibar

**Sakuya**

DJ's passed out in the yard

**Sakyo Furuichi**

WHAT DJ??!  
AND NANAO WHAT DID I SAY  
ABOUT DRINKING?!?!

**Azuma**

It seems to me that they  
enjoyed the night while  
all the adults are out

**Yuki**

Barbie's on the barbecue

**Kumon**

This a hickey or a bruise?

**Izumi**

OMG WHY DO YOU EVEN?!?!  
Its a bruise or a bug bite, don't  
believe anyone else OMG

**Tasuku Takato**

This just sounds fishy  
I don't believe it

**Guy**

Perhaps it is just a prank  
like before

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Pictures of last night ended up online  
I'm screwed

**Omi Fushimi**

Oh well

**Sakyo Furuichi**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN OH WELL?????  
NOTHING  
IS  
WELL!!!!!

**Tasuku Takato**

Like I said give us proof first

**Chikage Utsuki**

I'll go check it then  
No better proof than real pictures

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Ok we'll wait so Director and Sakyo-san  
pls calm down first  
We wouldn't want you to get sent to the  
hospital again

**Izumi**

Ok  
I almost woke my old classmates up

**Sakyo Furuichi**

FINE

* * *

"Kazu, what now?" Misumi asked while all the other teens and college boys looked at the blond artist.

Tsuzuru sighed as the other planners of the prank scrambled to salvage the prank, "Why did I even agree to this..."

"Chill, its not over yet," Kazunari grinned as he shot a look at Citron who harmlessly smiled.

The man in the Pakistani-like robe salutes, as he said, "Deployment of Missile FP-1 to FP-17 ongoing!"

* * *

**BANRI.**

It's a blacked out blur but  
I'm pretty sure it ruled  
DAMN!!!

**Tsuzuru**

We can do this all night

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Sure u do  
Like it hasnt stopped u b4

**Hisoka**

...but its morning  
and my phone's noisy again...

**M.U**

Damn this love is skin tight

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Baby, come on

**Citron**

[Room filled to the brim with glitter and streamers.jpg]

**Azuma**

It doesn't look so bad  
I've seen worse

**Tasuku Takato**

Just make sure you clean  
them all out

**Itaru Chigasaki**

That better not land in my  
comp set up in my room

**BANRI.**

Boom me like a bass drum

**Omi Fushimi**

Sparkin' up a rhythm

**Sakuya**

Baby, come on!

**Citron**

[The MANKAI garden is now a pool with a jacuzzi and a bunch of flamingoes.jpg]

**Izumi**

HOW IS THERE???  
WHERE DID????  
WTF?????

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

MY GARDEN!!!  
MY FLOWERS!!!

**Azuma**

Enough proof for you Tasuku-kun?

**taichi nanao**

Last Friday Night!!!

**M.U**

Yeah we danced on tabletops

**Muku**

And we took too many shots

**BANRI.**

Think we kissed but I forgot

**Citron**

[Blurred image of kissing people.jpg]

**Izumi**

Im not judging any of you but  
can anyone make out who the  
other person is aside from Juza

**Azuma**

Ohohoho~  
How bold~  
Isn't it obvious?

**Izumi**

WHO

**Azuma**

Check the message above the pic~

**Sakuya**

Last Friday Night!!!

**Yuki**

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

**Azami**

And got kicked out of the bar

**Juza Hyodo**

So we hit the boulevard

**Citron**

[Living room with a beer pong setup.jpg]

**Guy**

...Muku and Sakuya?

**Hisoka**

that looks fun...

**Sakyo Furuichi**

I AM WARNING YOU THAT ALL  
PAYMENTS WILL COME OUT OF  
YOUR OWN POCKETS

**△△△**

Last Friday Night!!!

**Tenma Sumeragi**

We went streaking in the park

**Sakuya**

Skinny dipping in the dark

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Then had a ménage à trois

**Citron**

[Blurred image of someone trying to hit a disco ball like a piñata.jpg]

**Itaru Chigasaki**

HAHAHAHA LMFAOROFL  
Senpai tell me thats tru  
ALDJIEHFJAEFFIEHFNFJ

**Chikage Utsuki**

I'm running it on a validating  
software and

* * *

Knowing Chikage was capable of some kind of vodoo shit, everyone in the living room nervously looked at Kazunari.

"Don't worry guys, Chika-chon's on our side," Kazunari grinned as they unhesitatingly continued.

* * *

**Chikage Utsuki**

Yes it is  
Even if its blurred

**Izumi**

OMG

**Azami**

Last Friday Night!!!

**Kumon**

Yeah I think we broke the law

**Muku**

Always say we're gonna stop~

**Yuki**

This Friday night

**Sakyo Furuichi**

NONE of you are EVER going out

**Izumi**

This is the last time I'm ever  
leaving you guys without an  
actual adult supervising you

**Kumon**

You got me losing my mind

**Citron**

[The couch surrounded with beer and wine bottles.jpg]

**Tsuzuru**

My heart beats out of time

**Alice**

Hm?  
Isn't that brand what we used last time?

**Azuma**

I think so and its from Sakyo's stash?

**Sakyo Furuichi**

BON!!!!!!!!

**M.U**

I'm seeing Hollywood stars

**Citron**

[Blurred image of chicken fighting in the pool.jpg]

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

You strum me like a guitar

**Guy**

What on earth is happening?

**Tasuku Takato**

Madhouse, that's what  
I didn't sign up for this

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

And that's where I planted  
my new petunias and daisies...

**Juza Hyodo**

I can taste the tension like a  
cloud of smoke in the air

**Muku**

Now I'm breathing like I'm running  
cause you're taking me there

**Azuma**

Now that sounds suggestive~  
Wonder what else they did

**△△△**

Don't you know?

**Izumi**

AZUMA-SAN!!

**Tasuku Takato**

I don't think I want to know

**Azami**

You spin me out of control

**Citron**

[Blurred image of drunk people out in the street.jpg]

**Sakyo Furuichi**

YOU!  
ALL!  
ARE!  
OUT!  
OF!  
CONTROL!!!!

**Omi Fushimi**

Pictures of last night ended up online  
I'm screwed

**Sakyo Furuichi**

AND YOU  
I LEFT YOU IN CHARGE BECAUSE  
YOU'RE THE MOST RESPONSIBLE  
AND YES  
YOU  
ARE  
ALL  
IN  
TROUBLE

**Yuki**

Oh well

**Sakuya**

It's a blacked out blur but  
I'm pretty sure it ruled  
DAMN

**Tsuzuru**

Last Friday Night!!!

**△△△**

Yeah we danced on tabletops

**Citron**

[Blurred image of people pole dancing on the table.jpg]

**Azami**

And we took too many shots

**Itaru Chigasaki**

That looks like Masumi and Azami  
HAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHSSJHAIDHA

**Izumi**

IDONTEVENKNOWWHICHONEIMGOI  
NGTOCRYOUTORGETANGRYFOR

**Juza Hyodo**

Think we kissed but I forgot

**M.U**

Last Friday Night!!!

**BANRI.**

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

**Citron**

[Blurred image of a club party.jpg]

**Tenma Sumeragi**

And got kicked out of the bar

**Guy**

Where were they even?  
A bar or at the dorms?

**Hisoka**

both

**Sakuya**

So we hit the boulevard

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Last Friday Night!!!

**Kumon**

We went streaking in the park

**Citron**

[A very blurred image of someone running nude.jpg]

**taichi nanao**

Skinny dipping in the dark

**Izumi**

WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!

**Azuma**

Who else has purple hair in the company?  
Well there's 2 but  
Quite brave of whoever of the two~

**Izumi**

THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL  
ANY BETTER OMG!!!!!!

**Yuki**

Then had a ménage à trois

**Juza Hyodo**

Last Friday Night

**Omi Fushimi**

Yeah I think we broke the law

**Citron**

[A very blurred image of three people skinny dipping.jpg]

**Azuma**

Green, red and orange  
Pretty straightforward isn't it?

**Izumi**

JEEZZUS FVCKING CHRIST  
OMFGWHATWHOWHY

**Alice**

Alas, to dare is man-

**Tasuku Takato**

Pls dont even start

**Tsuzuru**

Always say we're gonna stop~

**Tenma Sumeragi**

This Friday night

**Yuki**

Do it all again!!!

**Chikage Utsuki**

I'm sure that it will be  
physically impossible  
for you all after this stunt

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

My poor roses and asters...  
They were already blooming...

**taichi nanao**

Do it all!!!

**Azami**

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

**Alice**

Stolen moments out of sight-

**Itaru Chigasaki**

DAMN THIESE SHITS SO MEMEABLE  
TNX FOR MAKING MY DAY  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Izumi**

STOP ENCOURAGING THEM PLS

**△△△**

This Friday night

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Do it all again!!!

**Tsuzuru**

Do it all!!!

**Kumon**

Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

My irises, lilies, begonias, yellow bells...

**Alice**

-escapades of elations at night-

**Izumi**

WHAT  
ARE  
YOU  
SAYING??!?!

**Muku**

This Friday night

**Juza Hyodo**

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

**Citron**

[Someone mattress surfing down the stairs.jpg]

**Izumi**

I am reminding you all that none of  
you have any insurance so if you end  
up with broken bones...

**BANRI.**

Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

**Guy**

Are they still drunk?  
They're all repeating the same thing

**Tasuku Takato**

At this point, I surrender at even  
trying to make sense of anything  
I blanked out after the nude

**Alice**

-even the clouded voices are saying-

**Hisoka**

Shut up Arisu!

**Alice**

But I was getting to the best part

**M.U**

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

**Sakuya**

Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

**Citron**

[Someone dumping sugar, tea, and coffee onto the pool.jpg]

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Is that Tsuzuru? LMFAOROFFL  
AIHRUAOJDJFFEJFOEJWNUWYA

**Omi Fushimi**

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

**Azami**

Rock my world until the sunlight

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Make this dream the best I've ever known

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

-the hyacinths, snowdrops, marigolds, starflowers...

**Guy**

Maybe  
Just maybe  
They dreamt of it only?

**Hisoka**

dont delude urself

**Muku**

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

**Citron**

[Water and paint balloon fight at the pool.jpg]

**Juza Hyodo**

Take me down like I'm a domino

**Sakyo Furuichi**

THAT'S IT!!!

**Chikage Utsuki**

Well it was nice knowing  
you kids  
I'll see you on the other side

**Omi Fushimi**

Every second is a highlight

**Citron**

[Police car driving by the street below.jpg]

**M.U**

When we touch don't ever let me go

**Sakyo Furuichi**

I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

-the freesias, zinnias, orchids, jasmines..

**Izumi**

I'm calling the mental hospital

**Tasuku Takato**

For Tsumu?

**Izumi**

No  
Its for my sake and Sakyo  
We need therapy

**Tasuku Takato**

Set us a session too pls

**Izumi**

Noted

**Yuki**

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

**BANRI.**

Take me down like I'm a domino 

**Kumon**

Last Friday Night!!!

**Citron**

[video of the morning after with nearly all of them passed out in different parts of the dorm.mp4]

**taichi nanao**

WOOOHHHHH

**Guy**

Well it can't get any clearer than a video

**Sakyo Furuichi**

YOU IMBECILES

* * *

Izumi rubbed her temple as she watched the chat devolve into even more chaos as Sakyo handed out punishments while the younger kids argued that it was too much for a simple prank. To be honest, she should've known better. They did nothing last Friday night so that should've been the first sign. She definitely needs to pay them back for all the stress in the past few months.

Call her petty or whatever but she was so done with it.

She sighs then yawns as she got out of her hotel bed. She tells herself to relax and enjoy the nice vacation her old class had booked for their reunion. It was nice catching up with her old classmates and some of her friends. She wasn't sure she wanted to attend this at first but so far she'd successfully avoided the few people she'd rather not talk to.

Sensing some of her roommates/friends starting to get up, she quickly got her necessities out and headed to the bath first. After a while, all of them got dressed and headed to the hotel's buffet downstairs. On the way, her friends made small talk and got worried about Izumi's quite pale face which she dismissed as being normal. It didn't take too long for her to take that back and almost fell on the floor.

Izumi, realizing what was happening, braced for the impact which, fortunately, didn't occur at all. Collecting herself, she realized that someone had caught her and was about to apologize for the trouble and thank them for the save. Vision only clearing then, she saw that her 'savior' was that one person claiming the top of her list of people to avoid.

"Still falling for me, I guess"

Izumi frowned as the man gave her a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures courtesy of Kazunari's editing skillz~  
> The video is a well-coordinated act, shot that same morning
> 
> Also Izumi's pissed...is this a sign, I wonder...


	14. Heathens | Chikage & Hisoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Heathens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOOjioUXtf0) by twenty one pilots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2020  
> Dedicated to [Verida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verida/pseuds/Verida) who wrote the idea for a different song but still  
> HERE YA GO!!!
> 
> Also Heathen in Norwegian is Hedning  
> at least that's what google translate said

"Marshmallows, Hisoka," Chikage bargained as he waited for the sleepiest guy to answer, "A year-long sup-"

"Deal"

##  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

* * *

**Sakuya**

I loved the stories tonight  
even if they were scary

**taichi nanao**

YOU KIDDING??!!  
I didnt love any of em!!!

**BANRI.**

LOL WIMP

**Muku**

Same @Taichi  
I feel like I wont be able  
to sleep tonight

**Kumon**

But then the hedi something  
might visit you and curse you

**Chikage Utsuki**

@Kumon Hedning

**Azami**

Dont tell me u believe that

**Kumon**

Well dont blame me if u  
get cursed

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Besides it only comes out  
in a blue moon

**Hisoka**

The moon's blue...

**BANRI.**

Nahh aint happenin n  
i'll prove it  
Those who r brave nuff  
u aint sleepin either

10:45 PM

**BANRI.**

SEE nothin happenin

**Yuki**

What wer u expecting anyway?

**Chikage Utsuki**

All my friends are hednings, take it slow

**Sakuya**

But arent I ur friend?  
And Im not that

**Chikage Utsuki**

Wait for them to ask you who you know

**Chikage Utsuki**

Please don't make any sudden moves

**Muku**

WAIT he said HEDNING!!!!!

**Azami**

Pssshh hes prolly fakin it

**Chikage Utsuki**

You don't know the half of the abuse

**Kumon**

B-but hes already showing signs of it!!!!

**Muku**

They were originally abused remember!!!  
The hedning must've infected them already!!!

**Hisoka**

All my friends are hednings, take it slow

**taichi nanao**

Hisoka-san too!!!!

**Hisoka**

Wait for them to ask you who you know

**Muku**

1st they tell u abt their friends  
Then they ask for people you know  
so they can also infect them too

**Hisoka**

Please don't make any sudden moves

**Hisoka**

You don't know the half of the abuse

**Muku**

3rd, if u show any signs of life, they  
would start infecting you  
If u resist u get killed

**BANRI.**

Ok fine whatevs  
Imma go get a late night snack

**Tenma Sumeragi  
**

B-but u'll see them outside

**Yuki**

Dont tell me ur scared of  
a stupid story

**Tenma Sumeragi**

N-no ofc not

**Yuki**

Then prove it

**Tenma Sumeragi**

FINE  
but ur coming w/ me

**Kumon**

GUYS NO!!!

**Chikage Utsuki**

Welcome to the room of people who have  
rooms of people that they loved one day stocked away

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

HEY I heard two screams

**taichi nanao**

fvckfvckfvckfvckfvckfvckfvckfvckfvck  
thegot'emthegot'emthegot'emthegot'em

**△△△**

It sounded like Tenma and Yuki

**Omi Fushimi**

Im sure they just got surprised by something

**Hisoka**

Just because we check the guns at the door doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades

**Tsuzuru**

Wdym?  
That's some serious wordplay tho

**Chikage Utsuki**

You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you

**Muku**

DID ANYONE ELSE HEARD THAT LOUD  
KNOCKING???!!!

**△△△**

I did 3x

**Kumon**

OMG THEY MIGHT BE AT OUR DOOR ALREADY!!!

**Hisoka**

You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you

**M.U**

Im opening it

**taichi nanao**

NO DONT

**M.U**

It might be the director

**Chikage Utsuki**

You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Shit was that Tsuzuru?? Screaming??

**Muku**

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG  
OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG  
OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG  
OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

**Hisoka**

But after all I've said, please don't forget  
All my friends are hednings, take it slow

**Juza Hyodo**

@Kumon dont go outside n lock ur door n windows

**Kumon**

YES I DID

**Omi Fushimi**

Well Taichi told me to barricade the door n windows  
He's hiding in the cabinet

**Sakuya**

Citron-san's asleep but I did lock  
everything else

**Chikage Utsuki**

Wait for them to ask you who you know

**Omi Fushimi**

Okay for the sake of everyone  
Say 'me' if ur still alive?

**Sakuya**

me n Citron-san's asleep

**△△△**

me n Kumon's hiding under the blanket

**Muku**

me

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

me

**Juza Hyodo**

me

**Hisoka**

Please don't make any sudden moves

**Omi Fushimi**

That's only 9  
And Sakyo-san and the director are  
at the hospital for therapy  
So that's 11

**Kumon**

OMG AZAMI!!!  
@Azami@Azami@Azami@Azami  
@Azami@Azami@Azami@Azami

**Azami**

SHUT UP!! I WAS BUSY PUSHING  
THE CABINET AND COUCH BY  
THE DOOR ON MY OWN

**Omi Fushimi**

Ok that's 12  
The adults must be asleep already

**Chikage Utsuki**

You don't know the half of the abuse

**Hisoka**

We don't deal with outsiders very well

**Muku**

ShoulIOAHJAOJIHUQIDINWIJQQVBS

**Juza Hyodo**

MUKU!!!

**Kumon**

MUKU!!!

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

No guys he's fine  
There was a loud bang by the window  
It surprised him

**Chikage Utsuki**

They say newcomers have a certain smell

**Omi Fushimi**

Should we be doing something abt this now?  
I mean...

**Hisoka**

Yeah, trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions

**Sakuya**

OMG DID SOMEONE'S WINDOW BREAK?!?!!

**taichi nanao**

WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF  
WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF  
WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF

**Muku**

Tsumugi-san!!!  
He studied being an exorcist right?!?  
For Nocturnality??!?  
M-maybe he can drive it out here!!!

**Tasuku Takato**

What's happening?  
Why are you all awake?  
What's with the loud noises?

**Azami**

NOT U DAMMIT  
@Tsumugi WE NEED UR HELP!!!!

**Chikage Utsuki**

You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

@Tsumugi@Tsumugi@Tsumugi@Tsumugi  
@Tsumugi@Tsumugi@Tsumugi@Tsumugi  
@Tsumugi@Tsumugi@Tsumugi@Tsumugi  
@Tsumugi@Tsumugi@Tsumugi@Tsumugi

**Hisoka**

You'll have some weird people sitting next to you

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Okay I'm here  
What do you need me for?

**Juza Hyodo**

Exorcism  
You know how, right?

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

What??  
What for?

**Muku**

@Tasuku @Tsumugi you  
were angels too right?!???!  
Pls tell me u know some spells  
to drive out something like  
ghost/devil incarnates

**Chikage Utsuki**

You'll think

**BANRI.**

How did I get here, sitting next to you?

**Tasuku Takato**

Is this about the stories earlier?  
Aren't they just myths?

**Hisoka**

But after all I've said, please don't forget

**Yuki**

Watch it

**Omi Fushimi**

SHIT ARE THEY ON THE ROOF???

**Azami**

SAY THAT TO MY FACE AGAIN @Tasuku  
TELL ME THAT SOUND'S A MYTH @Tasuku

**Tsuzuru**

Watch it

**Sakuya**

SOMEONE'S RIGHT OUTSIDE OUR DOOR  
PLS @Tsumugi HELP STOP THIS!!!

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Okay just take deep breaths everyone  
Stay calm

**Muku**

CALM??  
I AM CALM???!!?

**Chikage Utsuki**

All my friends are hednings, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know

**Hisoka**

Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

**Chikage Utsuki**

All my friends are hednings, take it slow

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Watch it

**Kumon**

THEY EVEN GOT ITARU-SAN!!!!

**Juza Hyodo**

They're targetting their roommates

**taichi nanao**

Anytime now Tsumugi-san!!!

**Hisoka**

Wait for them to ask you who you know

**Alice**

Watch it

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

I think the props I used are in the storage room

**Sakuya**

NOOOOOO  
THEY ALSO GOT HOMARE-SAN!!

**Muku**

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO  
NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO  
NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

**Chikage Utsuki**

Please all my friends are hednings, take it slow

**Azuma**

Watch it

**Omi Fushimi**

DAMN THE ROOF SOUNDS LIKE ITS  
GOING TO COLLAPSE

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

But I'll try to remember a spell I read

**Tasuku Takato**

I'll look for one too even if its unlikely

**Hisoka**

Why'd you come?

**Juza Hyodo**

Its our dorm  
Ur the ones who should leave

**Chikage Utsuki**

You knew you should have stayed

**Chikage Utsuki**

I tried to warn you just to stay away

**Kumon**

WE R!!!!  
THEY DIDNT LISTEN TO US  
PLS GO AWAY!!!!

**Hisoka**

And now they're outside ready to bust

**Muku**

I DONT WANNA DIE YET PLS  
IHAVENTREADALLTHEMANGA  
IWANTTOREADIALSONEEDTO  
LIVETOSEETHEENDINGTOALL  
MYSHOUJOMANGA

**taichi nanao**

IHAVENTHADAGIRLFRIENDYET  
ANDIHAVENTCONFESEDYETTO  
SOMEONEILOVEPLSDONTTAKE  
MEAWAYIDONTWANNADIEYET

**Hisoka**

It looks like you might be one of us

**Sakuya**

NO WE'RE NOT!!!

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

So um...here it goes?  
Hear me, subjects of the celestia. You who are born of holy light and you who give birth to it. Heed my call and hear my prayer! I am the one called...Tsukioka? I call upon Your Holiness to send forth one of your angels! I humbly request the prese-

**Itaru Chigasaki**

LMFAOROFFL  
THAT  
THAT'S THE MOST CHUUNI  
THING IVE EVER SEEN  
SHIT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Azuma**

Never thought they would  
go as far as trying to summon  
an angel

**Tasuku Takato**

Why did I even bother...

**M.U**

Im going back to sleep  
U wasted my time

**Kumon**

So r we safe?

**Hisoka**

yes...

**Muku**

NO!!  
They might be tricking us!!

**Tsuzuru**

You lost the bare min. of their trust Chikage-san

**Chikage Utsuki**

Happy Halloween kids~  
Sweet dreams n don't let the hedning come bite~

**Azami**

FUCK U!!!


	15. Funny | Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Funny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLKeImYbwbY) by Jasmine Thompson and Zedd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ever since I heard that Izumi having a past boyfriend was canon, I craved for a fanfic about it and thus this was born. Ofc the OC is mine unless Jap ver of the game made a mention of WHO that was and I haven't seen it. 
> 
> READ (a short background (headcanon) about Hiroya(OC)):  
> He is Izumi's high school boyfriend. He was also an actor in their drama club. Izumi had liked his looks and his charisma on the stage. When he caught wind of this, he asked her out and she immediately said yes. However, she discovered along the way how fake, a narcissists, and a control freak he was. Confronting him about his behavior and other misdemeanors, it led into several fights until they mutually broke it off. Last they saw each other, before the reunion, was at their high school graduation with Hiroya having a new girlfriend.

It had been a relatively normal day. It was the weekend so most of the actors were in the dorms either doing their own thing or practicing by group, pair, or on their own. At this time, Izumi was supervising the Summer Troupe's morning practice and was overjoyed by their progress. Now, seeing that they are running low on energy since they were up quite early, Izumi called for a break, or rather, lunch. Heading out to the kitchen, Izumi suddenly felt her phone notify her of a couple of messages. Knowing that it wasn't their business, the Summer Troupe continued to greet Taichi, Juza, Sakuya, and Tsumugi, and enjoy the food Omi had made for them.

Sitting on the couch, Izumi decided to check who it was because it might be important that needed her to reply immediately.

* * *

**Izumi**

CAN U STOP?!

WE BROKE UP YEARS AGO

**Hiroya**

U dumb

Were done when I say we r

Today, 11:11 AM

**Hiroya**

heeyyyyyyy

i miss u

* * *

" **THE AUDACITY!!** "

To say that they, at least those who were in the kitchen, dining area, and living room, were _just_ scared was an understatement. Breaths held in, they watched with wide eyes as Izumi lividly left the couch to go out of the room. Each loud and heavy step she took on the stairs, they all unconsciously winced. As they heard the door slam like a boom of a cannon along with the following frustrated scream, it was only then that they all had the bravery to even move and look at each other in confusion and fear.

Most of the teens flinched when they heard the main door open but effectively calmed down as Sakyo indifferently sauntered in. Noticing the guarded looks each of them had and connecting it to the scream he had heard just a short while ago, he raised an eyebrow at them asking, "So...whose fault was that?"

Collectively, the teens fearfully, sans Yuki, shook their heads while Misumi, Omi, and Tsumugi frowned in confusion. Sakyo sighed at their negative response. Hearing soft footfalls on the stairs and on the first floor, they turned their attention to the newcomers - the rest of the Spring, Autumn, and Winter troupes - who were curious and perplexed about the commotion they heard from their rooms. After all of them were filled in what had occurred earlier, some of them began to theorize why.

"I don't think it was us," Tenma voiced out, "She'd been genuinely happy at us at practice."

"...Was it the...pranks..."

"We haven't done one since...you know..." the younger teens shuddered remembering Halloween night making Chikage chuckle.

"Then what?"

"Perhaps it's just that time of the month?"

"Time for what?"

Saving one of them from the embarrassment of explaining, or in Azuma's case, explaining in great detail, Sakyo declared, "Regardless of who, none of you brats are going to bother her for the day."

"Alright," Omi asked as he turned off the stove, "But what about her lunch?"

"Let her be," the platinum blond said before leaving for his own room, "She'll come down if she gets hungry."

* * *

Izumi had calmed down.

At least, that's what she says to herself.

Well, she already tried those breathing exercises she'd learned in therapy so she supposes the irritation she felt earlier had washed away. She wasn't crying but she was just so exhausted. Ever since that stupid high school reunion thing she went to, that guy's empty advances had gotten under her skin with all the messages and calls. She tried to ignore them but there will always be a point where she would snap because of it all. Blocking him would be of no use because he'll just get a new number and the cycle would just repeat. She had also considered changing her number but then she'd message her friends and classmates her new number which he could easily get from them as well.

He was good at that - _acting_ like it was all her fault.

'Not that _acting_ had gotten him anywhere in life,' she said to herself as she decided to turn on the small radio she'd bought for her room.

As the music played in the background, she resolved to organize her notes about her actors to get thoughts about him out of her head. Glancing at the clock, she discovered that she had missed lunch. Shaking her head at her irresponsibility, she grabs a protein bar and takes a bite of it. With the pile of papers fixed, she sits back on her bed this time reorganizing her thoughts. She figured she'd have to apologize for her earlier outburst and for probably surprising and/or scaring her actors.

Opting for calling a short meeting, she grabs her phone and opened their group chat. She begins to type her explanation but eventually erased it because it didn't sound right. After several tries of composing a message and deleting them before they got sent, she sighs as she falls back on her mattress and focused on looking at the cream-colored ceilings of her room.

_...miss me more than you could love me~_

Attention caught by the current song playing on the radio, she sniggered at how it paralleled her mood. A short beat later, a lightbulb went off in her head. She shoots up from her bead and began typing fast on the search bar of her phone. Finding the correct song by comparing the lyrics to the music on the radio, she takes a deep breath as she switched to their main chat.

She was long overdue for one.

And she needs to have her revenge, one way or another.

This would be the start.

"Better late than never," she said to no one as she pressed send.

##  **~✿MANKAI COMPANY✿~**

* * *

2:47 PM

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

If you want to talk to someone  
we're all here to listen

**Omi Fushimi**

I left curry in the fridge  
Feel free to reheat it  
whenever you like

**Muku**

imsorryforbeingagoodfornothingleftover  
beansproutwhowasntsupposedtobeputin  
thefood-

**△△△**

It's not your fault Muku

**Tenma Sumeragi**

If anything, we r still sorry tho if we  
did anything 2 upset u n we didnt  
know that we did

**Izumi**

The curtains are closed now

**Hisoka**

...soft curtains...

**Sakuya**

Like after an act/performance?

**Tasuku Takato**

I think so

**Kumon**

Does that mean ur ok now?

**Izumi**

Nothing to see but a dozen  
dying roses at our feet

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

What roses?  
I planted new ones recently

**Alice**

A rose's dying breath, the bre-

**Tsuzuru**

No

**Izumi**

Your timing is perfect  
Ironic to me

**taichi nanao**

Timing?  
Of what?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Ur askin d wrong q's

**Azami**

And what should we be asking?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

WHO

**Izumi**

Showing up the moment  
that you shouldn't be

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Again, WHO?

**Omi Fushimi**

At least she answered the 1st q

**Izumi**

Last time I checked,  
you're the one that left

**M.U**

I will never leave you

**Azuma**

A clue?  
Now which one among us tried to leave

**Itaru Chigasaki**

I stopped after the 1st play  
Cant be me  
@Chikage you?

**BANRI.**

Old man almost did

**Izumi**

Last words you said,  
that you couldn't care less

**Chikage Utsuki**

Here's an unpopular opinion  
The 'you' isn't any of us

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Despite what your opinions are of me  
I wouldn't dare leave now  
EVEN IF you rambunctious youngins  
make it a point to raise my BP everyday

**Izumi**

It's funny how you miss me more  
than you could ever love me

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

fOR tHe Nth tIMe  
WHO  
gIvE tEAAAAAAA~

**Muku**

But how does that work?

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

What does?

**Muku**

I mean can you miss someone without  
loving them?

**Tasuku Takato**

That...

**Azuma**

@Muku It happens  
As much as I would like to explain  
I think it's better if we let our dear  
director continue, no?

**Izumi**

How you couldn't give me everything  
and now you want it from me

**Guy**

I think whoever the subject of these  
messages is, is the one who made her mad

**Yuki**

Looks like the android got it faster  
than the rest of the "adults"

**Izumi**

Yeah, it's funny how it's different  
now that I got somebody

**Juza Hyodo**

Grats

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Thats ALL??!?!  
Arent yall curious abt the 'YOU'  
n the 'SOMEBODY'?!?!

**Izumi**

Yeah it's funny

**Kumon**

What makes it funny tho?

**Citron**

Maybe the person was a  
barrel of laughs

**Tsuzuru**

Correct idiom but applied  
in the WRONG context!!!

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Sarcasm @Kumon @Citron

**Izumi**

Sending a message through mutual friends  
It's like I'm talking to you using them

**BANRI.**

Sounds like an asshole

**Juza Hyodo**

Like ur any different fcktard

**Sakyo Furuichi**

LANGUAGE  
But surprisingly I agree

**Izumi**

You heard I was happy  
and I heard you're not

**M.U**

He deserved it  
And Im glad ur happy with me

**Yuki**

The psycho stalker strikes again

**Izumi**

I guess freedom didn't free  
you like you thought

**Omi Fushimi**

Sounds like the person  
contacted her again tho

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Now that u mention it  
I think the director was looking  
at her phone b4 she got mad

**Izumi**

Last time I checked,  
you're the one that left

**Izumi**

Last words you said,  
that you couldn't care less

**Sakuya**

I think...I can kinda understand it now

**Azami**

No matter wer I look at it  
they sound like a major son  
of a bitch

**Sakyo Furuichi**

BON

**Azami**

Aw come on!!  
You agree anyway

**Sakyo Furuichi**

...

**Izumi**

It's funny how you miss me more  
than you could ever love me  
How you couldn't give me everything  
and now you want it from me

**M.U**

I will give my everything fr u  
even if u dont

**Hisoka**

we know...we al

**taichi nanao**

I think it would be scary  
if anyone of us found out  
who the director's talking abt

**Omi Fushimi**

Taichi...

**Izumi**

Yeah, it's funny how it's different  
now that I got somebody

**Izumi**

Yeah it's funny

**Chikage Utsuki**

Would u like to know?

**M.U**

WHO!!!!!

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

Like Ive said like how  
many times now  
WHO (2)

**BANRI.**

WHO (3)

**Azami**

Damn im curious now too  
Who (4)

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Same  
Who (5)

**Tasuku Takato**

Who (6)

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Even you Tacchan?  
Well even I admit I'm also  
curious

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Who (n + my phone number)

**Sakyo Furuichi**

Send it to me Utsuki

**Izumi**

Yeah, it's funny how you're calling  
couldn't answer if I wanted

**Omi Fushimi**

Guys lets calm down n  
think this thru

**Yuki**

Yall r simps

**Azuma**

Besides I think she can handle it fine

**Izumi**

'Cause his lips are on my lips and  
both my hands are on his body

**Azuma**

Especially now that she has someone new

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

BUT then the q's still  
WHO  
Yall killin me w/ the suspense  
@Izumi pls answer

**Izumi**

Yeah, it's funny how it's different  
now that I got somebody

**Izumi**

Yeah it's funny

**M.U**

I will kill ~~him~~ them both

**Tsuzuru**

NO  
No killing anyone!!!

**Itaru Chigasaki**

LMAO  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Izumi**

Who's laughing now?

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Me but I dont think  
thats what u meant

**Guy**

I don't think anyone is

**Izumi**

Who's laughing now?

**Muku**

Im not but should we?

**Tasuku Takato**

Rather than 'funny'  
The question feels like  
a mocking kind of laugh

**Kumon**

Ohhhh  
That makes it clearer

**Alice**

T'was a sin to kill a mockingbird

**Tsuzuru**

But in this case, the person earned it  
Hmmm...this could actually be a good plot for a story

**Izumi**

Who's laughing now?

**taichi nanao**

You mean the kind that Yuki  
does on a regular basis?

**Yuki**

Ha Ha Ha

**Azami**

Damn i felt that 

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

Sarcasm helps us process our anger, fear, or hurt  
It's not entirely bad but it's not that good either  
if you use it all the time

**Izumi**

Who's laughing now?

**Sakyo Furuichi**

You are, aren't you?

**Izumi**

I think I am  
And sorry for earlier  
I didn't mean to explode

**Hisoka**

s'okay...

**△△△**

Mhmm  
We understand  
Do u still need Mr Happy Triangle?

**Izumi**

Im alright now but thanks  
for the offer Misumi

**M.U**

Do u need m

**Izumi**

Im calling for a meeting  
It's better I explain why I got angry, in person  
I'll meet you all in the living room in 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much and I hope you also love it too  
> because IZUMI is a QUEEN and I stan her a lot.  
> Her character in the game (and also the anime) stood out to me and she's leagues above many of the otome leads I've watched and read about (and I've seen a lot over the years). Sure, she could be a dense curry lover but at this point, I think it's kinda a requirement to be dense if one is to be an otome game lead. But even so, she isn't that hallow as a character and she feels 3D to me. In fact, she could stand on her own because of her uniqueness and actual importance to everyone in Mankai.
> 
> Okay LOL I need to stop Im ranting hahahaha  
> Anyway
> 
> I might not update as often as I did cuz im swamped with work n shit  
> But  
> You'll see more of Hiroya in the next chapters~

**Author's Note:**

>  **If u wanna request something like that, here's what you type down on the comments:**  
>  Song:  
> Artist:  
> (Link: (if it's a particular cover/mashup, etc.))  
> Character/s: (who will do the prank)  
> Other info: (for whom; background story; characters u wanna react strongly to the song, etc.; pairing/s)
> 
> [REQUEST CLOSED] for now  
> No regular updates tho  
> 


End file.
